La peur, ou l'amour?
by Clairaice
Summary: Ichigo, un étudient pour qui la vie n'est pas facile croit être au fond du gouffre alors qu'il peine a trouvé de quoi se nourrir. Et pourtant des choses bien pires vont lui arriver. Une lueur d'espoir au reflet bleu?
1. Prologue

**La peur ou l'amour?**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Tite Kubo.

**Couple : **Grimmjow Jaggerjack & Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra Shiffer & Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Note : **Cette histoire est presque totalement inventer.

**Afin de rendre cette fiction plus agréable à lire et plus claire, je suis en train de corriger mes chapitres et de mettre à niveau certaines choses donc veuillez m'excusez si vous trouvez des choses qui ne coïncide pas.**

**En espèrent que ça ne vous soit pas trop désagréable.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

- Pfiou finit ! J'ai mal au dos, dis-je en faisant craquer mes vertèbres durement.

Qui je suis? Vous ne me connaissez peut être pas me nome Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo! Un jeune homme aux cheveux orange carotte. Oui je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est pas de ma faute, je suis né comme ça, alors ne vous moquez pas de moi ! J'ai 19 ans ! Et... je suis pauvre au plus haut point !

Ce que je faisais? Je taillais les arbustes devant un grand immeuble qui est en fait le siège d'une grande entreprise mondialement connu à ce qu'il parait. Génial comme activité, hein? Oui je sais, y'a mieux à faire. Mais je suis payer pour ça. Mais que voulez vous, faut bien s'en occuper des ses pauv' plantes.

Pourquoi je fais ça? Question bête, Messieurs, Dames. Parce que j'y suis forcé... Pour gagner ma vie et pouvoir continué mes études je suis obligé de travaillé pour cette entreprise.

Justement voici la personne qui a détruis ma vie ! Grimmjow JackerJack, un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bleu turquoise. Il a un sourire carnassier, on dirait presque que c'est un animal sauvage, mais pourtant il est le patron de cette grande entreprise.

Franchement, la vie est injuste. Je me retrouve à travaillé pour un gars super friqué en plus d'être carrément canon et toujours entouré de beau monde, moi qui suis presque à la rue. Tout cela me donne une affreuse envie de pleurer, c'est grave docteur?


	2. Chapitre 1 Remémore

**La peur ou l'amour?**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Tite Kubo.

**Couple :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack & Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra Shiffer & Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Note :** Cette histoire est presque totalement inventer.

**Voici le chapitre 1, revu et corriger. En espérant ne rien avoir laisser passer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Remémore.<strong>

J'attends calmement que le patron soit rentré dans son immense immeuble en charmante compagnie - comme d'habitude - puis je me remets au travail. J'ai chaud, j'ai soif, et j'ai mal au dos. Oui, je sais je me pleins tout le temps. Mais bon comprenez-moi, je travaille comme un fou sur un massif qui m'arrive à peine aux chevilles sous un soleil de plomb, autant dire que je risque de gros problèmes de dos. Et pour en plus ne pas du tout me taper l'affiche, tout cela dans la rue... Une des rues principales de ma ville: Karakura, elle est aussi ma seule et unique ville dans laquelle j'ai vécu.

- Ichigo ! Le patron te demande ! Ichigo !

A l'entente de mon prénom, je me retourne et vois un des hommes qui travaillent dans l'immeuble qui cours vers moi, une main au dessus du front pour abriter ses yeux du soleil de plomb.

- Ichigo ! Le patron te demande de toute urgence ! Monte, il est dans son bureau.

Je le regarde avant de hocher la tête puis je me baisse pour récupérer mes outils. Je rejoins ensuite le bâtiment avant de déposer mes outils dans le local technique. Puis je me retourne de nouveau vers l'homme pour lui faire un signe de la main en signe de merci.

Sans attendre je me dirige vers l'entrée de l'immeuble et les portes s'ouvrent automatiquement devant moi. Je soupire après seulement un ou deux pas, le hall est climatiser. Je continue mon avancé silencieuse lorsqu'un cri me sort de mes pensées. En tournant la tête, je vois l'homme de précédemment arriver vers moi en courant tout en faisant des grands gestes des bras.

- Ichigo, attends ! Si tu veux je t'accompagne, je dois retourner là haut pour travailler. Le Boss a dit qu'il voulait que tu monte le plus rapidement possible.  
>- D'accord, alors allons y. Et au fait, il se situe où son bureau, au boss dans l'immeuble?<br>- Heu, au niveau 49 je crois. Le bureau fait quasiment tout l'étage.  
>- Quowa, cris-je avec un nombre de "a" exagérer avant de rougir et de tourner la tête à droite, à gauche voyant si quelqu'un m'avait entendu. Mais il y a combien d'étage?!<br>- Heu... 50 je crois... Mais au dernier c'est là où se trouve l'hélicoptère, le jet et l'avion de chasse du Boss.

Je reste abasourdi par cette info, le pire c'est que l'homme me dit ça comme si il n'y avait rien de plus naturel. Mais oui ! Suis-je bête c'est vrai tout le monde possède un jet, un hélico' et un avion de chasse.

_C'est un autre monde..._

- Que-... que-... que-... Que-quoi?!  
>- Allons y sinon le Boss sera furieux. Oublis pas qu'il veut te voir, me dit-il en ricanant alors que je m'étais arrêter pour encaisser le choc des informations.<br>- Ou-oui.

Nous nous rendons calmement à l'ascenseur. Une attente apparait pendant laquelle je regarde la pièce où se trouve une dizaine de bureaux fermés, plein de petit salon avec trois canapés encadrent un écran plat, et l'accueil.  
>Je remarque que les gens de l'accueil porte un uniforme, normal après tout on est dans une banque, enfin je crois...<br>Je regarde les clients, ils ont tous l'air d'être hyper riche avec le costume qui va bien, les chaussure, les chaussette, la cravate, les lunettes et coiffer comme un président.  
>Je continue d'admirer quand le petit "tig" signalant que l'ascenseur est là me sort de mes pensées.<br>L'ascenseur ressemble à un véritable palace à l'intérieur. Les bordures, les rembarres, les poignets, les boutons sont de couleur or. Au dessus des rembarres, les murs sont vitrés. Les bas des murs sont d'un bleu royal profond avec un aspects marbré. On peux se voir dedans, ils sont tellement propres, mais surtout au faire et à mesure que nous montons, nous pouvons voir les gens situés dans la rue où j'étais plus tôt devenir de plus en plus petits.

Maman, Papa, mes chères sœurs, je crois quand entrant dans cette ascenseur, j'ai signé la fin de ma vie.  
>A la seconde même où j'ai franchi le seuil de cet ascenseur, j'ai prit un voyage pour monté aux enfers.<p>

**Voici le chapitre 1. Dites moi se que vous en penser.**


	3. Chapitre 2 Le roi des enfers

**Chapitre 2: Le roi des enfers!**

_Maman, Papa, mes chères sœurs, je crois qu'en entrant dans cet ascenseur, j'ai signé la fin de ma vie._

À la seconde même où j'ai franchi le seuil de cet ascenseur, j'ai prit un voyage pour ma descente aux enfers.

La monté des étages fut bien trop courte à mon goût. Lorsque les deux portes s'ouvrirent dans une synchronisation parfaite sur un simple petit "ting", j'eus l'impression que tout prit fin.

Après quelques instants qui me paru pour moi une éternité, je rouvris enfin les yeux et laissais retombé mes épaules lourdement. J'avais soudain mal au dos et mes jambes rechignaient à bouger.

Je sors pourtant de la petit boite au déplacement verticaux et me dirige vers l'unique porte de ce couloir. De cette double porte s'échappent des bruits, plein de bruits. Je reconnu des bavardages, des rires, mais aussi des cris et des "bing", "bam", "boum" en tout genre dont je ne pourrais qualifier la provenance.

La porte se trouve à une dizaine de centimètres de moi. Je lève alors une main tremblotante, pas bien sûr de vouloir entrer, vers celle-ci et me prépare à toquer quand la porte s'ouvre à la voler, me prenant de court, et un homme habillé d'un costume noir avec une chemise rouge fait son apparition devant moi. Il a de longs cheveux rouges coiffé en queue de cheval ébouriffé.

_Un ananas? Un ananas__... rouge...  
><em>

Je cligne des yeux comme un imbécile alors que je me rends conte que c'est la seule chose qui m'a frappé chez cet homme._  
><em>

Il possède de tout petit yeux rouge d'une vivacité affolante. Son front, recouvert d'un bandeau rouge, laisse découvrir des tatouages noirs à demi caché par le petit morceau de tissu. Malgré cette description qui donnerait la cher de poule à n'importe quelle personne saine car cet homme ressemble ni plus ni moins à une racaille des bas quartiers, cet homme reste d'une beauté inhabituel. Il se dégage de lui un charisme et une assurance rare qui vont surement de paire avec sa façon de se tenir et son physique d'ailleurs. Ses yeux se dirigent alors sur moi et il me dévisage calmement sans aucune gène, je comprends alors que moi aussi je devais le fixé depuis un moment. Je rougi, gêné de mon impolitesse et m'excuse en balbutiant difficilement les mots.

- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas grave, comment t'appelles-tu? Me demande-t-il calmement en me souriant pour me rassurer.

- Heu je m'appelle Ichigo. Dis-je encore plus gêné. Et vous?

- Moi c'est Renji ! Me répond-il en souriant plus largement. Détends toi, je vais pas te bouffer ! Quoi que tu as l'air délicieux et ton prénom te rends encore plus appétissant.

_Ok Ichi, il va falloir que tu fasse gaffe à ton cul si tu veux pas à avoir à utiliser des cousins pour t'assoir, m_e disais-je à moitié rassuré.

Pourtant je l'admire lentement, détaillant tout son corps. Il m'intrigue un peu je dois dire, il a un air apeurant mais pourtant si rassurant. Il ressemble à quelqu'un de distant mais semble aussi très chaleureux à première vue. Je sursaute quand un autre homme appela ce fameux Renji, alors il s'appelle Abarai?

_ Renji, Abarai Renji, je veux en savoir plus sur toi. Bien plus._

Je le regarde parler avec le jeune homme qui l'a interpeller. Oui, c'est indéniable, cet homme m'attire, me le cacher plus longtemps serait inutile. Je me surprends à me demander comment pouvait être ses mains, et quelles sensations laisseraient-elles sur ma peau.

Alors que des pensées de plus en plus incorrecte envahissent mon esprit, je regarde l'autre homme. Il a les cheveux noir, d'un noir profond, incroyablement profond. Comme les ténèbres, et je me perds un instant dans leurs contemplations. Il porte un pantalon de costume et un haut blanc ouvert jusqu'au dessus du nombril, il possède aussi une chaine noir autour du cou qui descend sur son torse comme l'eau tombe d'une cascade.

Une épaisse barre argenté barre son visage partant de l'oreille gauche pour passé sous l'œil allant à quelques centimètres prêt touché son œil droit. Sur sa joue gauche juste en dessous de la bande se trouve un 69 noir des plus érotique. Au cou il porte un nouveau collier très serré, noir, très épais, avec des petits carré troué. Je m'attarde sur son torse qui me fait salivé. Des abdominaux incroyablement bien dessiné me donnent envie de faire courir ma langue sur ses muscles et croquer dedans à pleine dents.

Son corps, plus les vêtements qu'il portait le rendent diablement sexy et je me gifle intérieurement en me disant que je ferais tout pour le mettre dans mon lit. Depuis quand ai-je ce genre de pensées?

_C'est à croire que tout les beaux mecs se trouvent regrouper ici._

Est-ce que tout les hommes ici étaient aussi beau? Dans ce cas la retenir mes pulsions allait être plus que difficile.

Renji se retourne vers moi au bout d'un moment. Il me prend par le poignet et me fait entrer. Une fois dans la pièce il se tourne vers les personnes que je n'avait pas encore vu ainsi que le jeune homme brun.

- Voici Ichigo! Dit-il en me tapent sur la tête sans méchanceté.

- Heu bonjour. Dis-je en parcourant la sale du regard.

- Alors tu t'appelles Ichigo? Enchanté moi c'est Hisagi Shuuhei, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux ténébreux et au 69.

_Hisagi Shuuhei? Jolie nom, comme son propriétaire_, pensais-je avec envie.

- Enchanté, rétorquais-je alors d'une petite voix avec un mince sourire.

Je continuais de regarder, sans plus d'intérêt que ça, les gens se trouvent dans la salle quand je fus tiré de mes pensées.

- Toi ! Dit un homme à la voix grave.

Lorsque je me retourne, j'ai la désagréable constatation qu'il s'agit du patron. Nul autre que Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Cette homme que je hais. Que je méprise.

- Moi, dis-je en me pointant du doigt tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

La seule réponse que je reçu à ma question fut un signe qu'il fit avec son index.

_Non mais il me prend pour un chien ou quoi?_

Voyant que je ne bouge pas, il me jette un regard noir, on aurait dit un assassin.

- Je t'ai dis de venir là! Contes-tu m'énerver? Viens ici tout de suite! Dit-il avec un regard encore plus menacent.

- Sinon quoi? Rétorquais-je sur un ton de défis.

_Mauvaise idée, Ichi ! Très mauvaise._

Mais je n'avais pu m'en empêcher, non mais je ne suis pas son gentil petit toutou. Il se prend pour qui celui-là? C'est pas parce que c'est le patron que je suis son esclave. Et les droits de l'homme ? Le code du travail? Il a oublier ses trucs là?

- Sinon je te tue, c'est simple, me répond-il avec un regard terrifiant, je tressailli mais ne me dégonfla pas pour autant. Non mais il se prenait pour qui vraiment ce type?

J'allais répondre quand je senti une main se posé sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête pour voir qui c'était et vit Renji qui me conseille de me taire et de faire se qu'on me demande. Résigné, je m'avance donc vers le bleuté et me place devant son bureau, la tête haute en signe de défit. Obéir ok. Mais je ne suis pas son esclave et je conte bien lui faire comprendre.

- C'est bien, dit-il calmement en me regardant avec insistance.

J'ignore cette dernière parole de sa part et attends patiemment la suite.

- Je veux que tu travail ici, dans ce bureau. À présent tu ne t'occuperas plus que d'ici, tu devras faire le ménage, servir à mangé et à boire à mes hommes quand ils le demandent, et m'obéir. Compris? Me prévint-il avec une indifférence total.

- Oui, répondis-je à mi-voix. Mais je suis pas Conchita, ni le serveur, j'aurais quoi en échange? Osais-je répliqué un peu plus fort.

Je sais que c'était jouer avec le feu et que je n'aurais probablement rien de plus, voir même j'allais perdre d'avantage, mais les manières de cet homme me mettent tellement hors de moi que je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps de vouloir le remettre à sa place.

- Ce que tu auras? Très simple, je te laisserai la vie, me répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. Puis il reprend en me prenant de haut une fois encore. Bien, dans ce cas la première chose que tu dois faire est d'aller m'acheter des cigarettes, j'en ai plus et ça a le dont de m'énerver. Dépêches toi, je n'aime pas attendre.

Je dus faire une tête qu'il n'apprécia guère car il plissa les yeux et me jeta un regard noir.

- De toute façon si tu ne le fais pas, je te fais tuer, rajouta-t-il.

Je pars alors faire mon premier travail avec des jolis chant d'oiseau bien fleurit sur le bout de la langue mais que je garde pour moi. À la place je quitte la pièce d'un pas furieux ruminant des envies de meurtres. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je sens que je dois me méfier de cet homme comme de la peste.

Je ne peux pas calculé ce type, même le voir en peinture m'énerve !

Arriver dans la petite pièce et après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de rez de chaussée, je laisse enfin sortir les mots qui me brulaient les lèvres depuis quelques minutes.

- Vas au diable, Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

**Voici le chapitre 2. Dites moi se que vous en penser.**


	4. Chapitre 3 Le désastre

**Chapitre 3: Le désastre !**

Une fois les cigarettes apporter et ma journée finit, je pris le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Arriver dans mon couloir, je vis ma porte complètement détruite et ouverte faisant place à un couloir sombre dont le plancher était trouer. Un peu plus loin la pièce qui me servait de salon, chambre et salle a manger était complètement dévaster.

Les meubles était démolit. Les objets de décorations détruit en milles morceaux jonchait sol. Du verre, du bois et plein d'autre débris recouvrait le plancher. À ce moment, mon appartement ressemblait plus à une décharge qu'autre chose. Des impacts de balles se trouvait à différent endroits sur les murs. Je me dis alors que j'avais eu de la chance de ne pas être chez moi au moment de l'attaque et remerciais "dieux c'est qui" de m'avoir laisser une chance. Ces personnes étant probablement venu me tuer. Alors qu'une vague de soulagement me parcourait, je me demandais se que j'allais pouvoir faire à présent.

Je poussais alors un profond soupir et shootais dans se qui semblait être un bol qui était les reste de mon repas du matin.

Que c'était-il passé? Pourquoi moi? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant? Où vais-je aller?

Je pris quelques unes de mes affaires éparpillées sur le sol et ainsi que d'autres qui, par chance, se trouvaient encore intacte dans mon armoire. Je les mis dans un sac et parti de cet appartement en referment la porte derrière moi comme si une simple journée habituel commençait. Mais c'était le cœur lourd et conscient que je ne reviendrais probablement plus dans se qui avait été mon premier "chez moi".

Je marchais sans trop savoir où j'allais. Me laissant guider par mes pas. Lorsque je m'en rendis conte, je me trouvais devant mon lieu de travail, je levais la tête pour voir que quelqu'un se trouvait encore dans le bureau du boss.

Sans chercher plus loin je fit les premiers pas vers l'ascenseur. Arriver au dernière étage, je me dirigeais vers la porte entre-baillé. Je toquais et rentrais. A mon plus grand étonnement je vis le boss assit derrière son bureau, les yeux rivés sur une feuille sur laquelle il était penché. Que pouvait-il bien faire de si important pour rester si tard au bureau.

M'approchant doucement je doute qu'il se rendit conte de ma présence. Je toussotais alors calmement mais tout de même gêné et il leva des yeux étonner vers moi. Il portait des lunettes noires qui intensifiait ses iris turquoises.

-Que veux-tu?

- Désolée de vous déranger comme sa en plein milieu de votre travail je m'attendais pas a trouver encore quelqu'un ici à minuit et demi.

- Et donc? Qu'es-tu venu faire? Me questionna-t-il de nouveau sans plus d'intérêt.

- Je... En fait mon appartement a été complètement dévaster et je ne pouvais pas y rester. Ils ont prit toutes mes économies et je n'ai plus que mon argent d'une journée sur moi. Je pensais pouvoir venir me réfugier ici pour la nuit préférant garder le peu d'argent qu'il me reste pour me payer repas et vêtements propre.

- Je vois, avait-tu des problèmes avec quelqu'un?

- Non, rien de tout sa.

- Hé bien reste la pour la nuit, tu peux utilisé le canapé. Mais je reste ici cette nuit, j'ai du travail qui m'attends et se ne sera pas de trop que j'y passe la nuit. M'informait-il avec une voix ennuyer.

- Merci infiniment ! Je...

- Arrête de parler pour rien et dors ! Me coupa-t-il.

J'exécutais alors se qu'il m'avait demander et m'allongea sur le canapé, on aurait presque dis un lit vu la largeur et le confort. Petit à petit je sombrait dans un profond sommeil au son de sa plume sur le papier et de ses doigts courant sur les touches de son ordinateur portable.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'avais une étrange impression de confort que j'avais rarement connu. Pourtant je reconnu que je ne me trouvais pas dans mon lit. Petit a petit, alors que ma conscience émergeait des limbes du sommeil, je me remémorais chaque détail de la journée passé et de la veille. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma joue, me faisant sursauter imperceptiblement. Inconsciemment mon corps c'était tendu comme une piquet. Les muscles me faisaient même souffrir à certain endroit dû à ma position très certainement et à l'effort demander d'un coup. Je n'osais bouger. Et si ses hommes m'avait retrouver? Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je fus soulager de voir deux yeux d'un bleu électrique incroyablement intense me scruté avec curiosité. Je me rendais alors conte que mon patron était penché au dessus de moi le plus naturellement du monde, un sourire moqueur et joueur aux lèvres. Le rouge me montais alors aux joues sans que je puisse rien y faire.

- Qu'est-ce que? Demandais-je rapidement en une phrase à peine compréhensible.

- Chut. Je t'admire simplement, tu es plutôt beau gosse.

Mon visage vira du rouge pâle au rouge tomate à cette remarque et il le remarqua vraisemblablement à son sourire encore plus grand et toujours aussi moqueur.

- Bien dormi la belle au bois dormant?

- Quelle heure est-il? Demandais-je alors sans lui répondre, tiquant par la même occasion au surnom quelque peu déplacé.

- 4h38 ! Il fait encore nuit et il n'y a personne d'autre à part toi et moi. Je te réveille car j'ai envi de m'amuser avec toi, j'ai fini mon travail plus tôt que prévu finalement. D'autres questions ou on peut passé à la suite?

- Heu... non vous venez en quelques secondes de répondre à toutes les questions que je me posais sauf une.

- Ah? Et quelle est-elle?

- Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que je te trouve mignon et y'a que toi. Donc... Finit-il avec une lueur de malice dans ses yeux me laissant deviner la suite de la phrase avant de reprendre avec un ton blasé. Pas d'autre question Bambi?

- Ah si et puis m'appelez pas comme sa ! Comment sa vous amusez avec moi?

- Je m'y attendais ! Et bien, il n'y a que toi et moi, sur un canapé, je te trouve plutôt mignon et je suis déjà au dessus de toi. Vois- tu où je veux en venir?

- Il n'en est pas question !

- Je vois que tu as compris, tu es plutôt perspicace.

- Laissez- moi tranquille ! Vous avez déjà Hitsugaya Toshiro ! Vous croyez que je ne l'avais pas remarquer? Vous vous bécoter dès que c'est possible alors n'allez pas me faire croire que tout est normal !

- Ouais peu être, mais là ce n'est pas Toshi que je veux mais toi ! Donc tu fais se que je te dis et tu te tais !

- Allez au diable ! Non mais vous êtes complètement malade ! Peu être que vous, vous vous en fichez mais pour moi, Toshiro est une personne comme les autres, il a droit au respect et je ne veux même pas penser a revoir une jour la déception sur le visage d'une personne, même si c'est à cause d'un gars comme vous qu'il s'est accrocher !

- Tu me prends la tête !

Sur ses mots, il se recula et s'alluma une cigarette.

- Je ne vais pas rester avec un coincé. Bonne nuit et à demain. Au fait demain tu as ta première mission gamin, tache de pas t'faire tuer dès le début.

Sans en dire plus il se dirigea vers la porte, enfilant sa veste pour sortir, et la claqua.

- Pff ! Ce type est vraiment bizarre ! Il est complètement malade. Décidément Ichi, où tu es tomber? C'est tout bonnement incroyable me sauter dessus comme si c'était un jeu. Il m'énerve ! Et puis je suis pas un type coincé d'abord mais si il croit que je vais me laisser dominer si facilement, là il se trompe. C'est moi qui domine. Sa me fait pensé qu'il faut que je trouve un moyen de mettre cet homme dans mon lit, Hisagi Shuuhei.

Je resta le reste de la nuit allonger sur le canapé, à penser à se fou-furieux et à ses envies de meurtres, à son arrogance trop importante, à ses paroles égoïste et à son manque complet de tact malgré mon envie de changer de sujet de réflexion. Je passa les quelques heures qui me restait à énumérer chaque défaut que je trouvais dans ce vil personnage et les comparais aux qualité d'Hisagi lorsqu'il s'agissait de physique. Puis je détaillais ensuite le bureau dans lequel j'allais passer la majeur parti de mon temps, pour continué par faire le point sur les personnes que j'avais rencontrer dans ses locaux et pour finir à comment j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir pour retrouver une vie normale et ne plus coucher dans un endroit comme sa. Sa me permettrais ainsi de ne plus avoir à me soucier de ce genre d'incident.

L'aube arriva bien rapidement et dès les premiers rayons de soleil j'entrepris de ranger et de cacher dans un endroit sécuriser mes affaires.

Je commença à faire la vaisselle et la ranger histoire de m'occuper. Bien vite le premier employer arriva et ...

**Voici le chapitre 3. Dites moi se que vous en penser.**


	5. Chapitre 4 Un Danger !

**Chapitre 4: Un danger !**

Je commença à faire la vaisselle et à la ranger histoire de m'occuper. Bien vite le premier employer arriva et pour moi se fut la fin de ma courte vie.

Devant moi un... ours? Oui, cet homme était un ours, un grizzly. Si grand qu'il lui suffisait de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour que sa tête touche le plafond. Il faisait au moins 2 tête de plus de moi, si se n'est plus... et c'était quoi cette carrure ? Je ne pouvais même pas voir la pièce derrière lui... Et ce regard à vous glacer le sang, oui, cette façon de vous jauger de ses petits yeux perçant avec ce sourire assassin dévoilant des dents acérer.

- Ce type n'est définitivement pas humain ! Il est flippant... Me dit-je intérieurement.

- Hé ! Tu es le nouveau ? Me crachat-il sans plus de politesse.

- Heu... oui.

- J'aime pas les nouveaux !

- C'est quoi son problème. M'offusquais-je dans ma tête.

- Mais ! Tu es plutôt mignon alors pour toi je vais faire une exception ! Vas me chercher un café.

- Mais il est complètement barge et puis sa veut dire quoi sa? Faut que je me méfie de se type. Pensais-je alors que cet homme m'énervait encore un peu plus.

Je m'exécutais silencieusement en me promettant de ne plus jamais obéir a cet homme sans manières et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la tasse dans les mains. Réticent à m'approcher de lui et sur mes gardes, je lui tendit pourtant son café qu'il attrapa avec dédain, regardant la tasse comme si il s'agissait du plus pourrit des déchets qu'il eût existé sur notre humble terre. Son regard se posait alors sur moi, il paraissait calme, mais l'étrange sourire qu'il affichait me confortait dans la présence de folie en cet homme. Un asile psychiatrique aurait surement mieux convenant à se bourrin, non, à cet australopithèque sortit tout droit des cavernes à l'époque des dinosaures.

- Hé gamin ! Couche avec moi ! Lâcha-t-il sans plus de gène que sa, avec toujours se même sourire, qui cette fois barrait son visage en deux.

- Pardon? M'étouffais-je. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir très bien entendu.

- Je t'ai dis: couche avec moi !

- Non mais sa va pas ?

- T'as pas trop l'choix mon gars !

- Vous êtes complétement malade ! Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Criais-je alors en entrant dans une sorte de panique malsaine et apeuré.

Je le sentis alors attraper mon bras fermement et se plaquer à moi, m'empêchant ainsi toutes fuites et touts mouvements pour me défaire de son emprise. Je pouvais sentir son torse contre mon dos, la bosse au creux de mes fesses. Une peur encore plus grande naquit en moi et l'idée que cet homme puisse arriver a ses fins commençait à s'insinuer doucement dans mon esprit, créant une boule douloureuse au niveau de mon estomac ainsi qu'une colère noire. Une colère si noire, intense et profonde qui aurait pu faire de moi un meurtrier si je n'avais pas été si fermement tenu, pourtant même en étant pleinement conscient, l'envie de tuer cet homme me donnait une étrange satisfaction. Mais je fût tirer de ma transe lorsque mon agresseur passa une main sous mon T-Shirt. Je commençais alors à me débattre sauvagement, comme aurait pu le faire une bête sauvage qu'on venait de capturer dans ses filets, sentent la panique me gagner encore un peu plus, m'empêchant de respirer. Alors voila ? J'allais être violer ? Par cet homme sans scrupule, sans une once de compassion. J'allais être prit comme une vulgaire putain ? Un sentiment étrange naquit alors en moi, une sorte de dégout et de haine envers moi même, me donnant envie de disparaitre. Sentent le rouge me monter aux joues, je baissais la tête , ne cessent pour autant de me débattre. Ces rougeurs venait-elles de la honte ? Venait-elle de la colère ? Je n'en savais rien. La seul chose que je savais c'est que j'allais être violer. Je pouvais déjà sentir sa langue parcourir mon cou. Un frisson violant me parcourut faisant rire mon bourreau. Je me faisais a se moment si pitié que je n'osais même plus ouvrir les yeux. Une soudaine envie de vomir me tiraillait les intestins. Rendre tout se que je pouvais, me vider entièrement. Disparaitre. Supprimer cette impression de saleté et d'échec qui s'insinuait doucement mais surement dans mon corps, qui se gravait dans ma chair et s'imprimait dans mes pensées. Disparaitre de la surface de la terre me paraissait tout un coup une solution tellement plus plaisante.

La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment, stoppant mon bourreau dans sa tache et me sauvant de ses griffes. Une partie de moi criait "Hourra" alors que l'autre se tapissait dans la honte et le dégout. Je poussais alors un soupir de soulagement, tentent de reprendre mon calme et regagner mes esprits. J'avais été sauvé. Par qui je n'en savait rien, mais je remerciais le ciel et ses bien-faits pour m'avoir offert cette chance. Je tentais alors de calmer ma respiration et les tremblement qui me parcourrait de la tête aux pied, luttant toujours contre la nausée présente en moi.

- Sa suffit ! Tonna une voix que je reconnu immédiatement.

J'allai me réfugier prêt de mon sauveur qui n'était autre que Renji accompagner d'un homme aux longs cheveux blanc. Renji se plaça devant moi de manière protectrice alors que l'homme surement bien plus âgé me souriait pour me rassurer. À présent j'étais sorti d'affaire. Mon corps se détendit étrangement, aillant pourtant le cœur qui battait toujours la chamade. Je vis une lueur de détermination dans le regard du Rouge alors qu'il regardait la montagne de muscle qui m'enserrait quelques minutes plus tôt, une expression de dégout coller sur le visage.

- Zaraki-sama, veuillez ne plus toucher Kurosaki-san de la sorte à l'avenir. Lâcha Renji d'une voix menaçante.

- Renji, veux-tu mourir tout de suite ?

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Oui, s'en est une. Alors tu sais se que tu va faire ? Toi et Ukitake, vous allez gentiment repartir et laisser le gamin ici. Je prévois de faire certaines choses avec lui. Je vais le...

- Tu vas le quoi, Kenpachi ? Interrompit une voix.

Cette voix ! Mais que faisait-il ici ! Encore une fois je remerciais le ciel que cet homme ne soit pas arriver à la place de Renji. J'aurais eu beaucoup trop honte. Je me retournais en même temps que Renji et Ukitake semblait-il pour apercevoir Grimmjow Jaggerjack accompagner d'une bonne dizaine d'homme que je n'avais jamais vu et de Hitsugaya Toshiro. Le regard de Grimmjow semblait colérique. Une lueur malsaine brillait dans ses yeux, un sourire de sadisme pur. Une folie semblait l'avoir gagner ou alors était-ce simplement la colère? Je n'en savais rien. La seul chose que je savais était qu'il m'avait défendu. Lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack m'avait défendu. Je n'en crûs d'abord rien, mais alors que les secondes défilaient je me demandais comment aurais-je réagit si il avait bel et bien était là à me défendre, pour être ramener à la réalité par un "alors" sombre et prometteur de bien des supplice pour ce fameux Kenpachi venant de Grimmjow. Et il semblait en colère vis à vis de son sous-fifre pour s'en être prit à moi. Je ressentais envers lui à ce moment précis une pointe d'admiration et de respect, mais aussi de reconnaissance et d'amertume pour avoir eu besoin de son aide. Je tiquais à cette pensée, je lui était maintenant redevable, ainsi qu'à Renji et son camarade.

- Je... heu... Essaya de se justifier en vain l'australopithèque.

- Silence ! Le coupa alors le Bleuté pour parler d'une voix dur et sans équivoques. Stark !

- Oui? Répondit un homme brun s'avançant vers le boss.

- Toi et Ichigo allait travailler ensemble aujourd'hui. Montre lui et apprends lui. Tu sais se que vous avez à faire. Quand a toi, Kenpachi, tu as pas intérêt à bouger. Toi et moi on a des choses à régler !

- Bien, bonne journée Boss !

- A toi aussi Stark et salut l'équipe pour moi !

- Entendu. Bien Kurosaki-san, suis moi.

- Heu... oui.

Je dépassait Grimmjow et son groupe et sortait de la pièce referment la porte derrière moi. Suivant les pas de Stark, je pouvais entendre les brides de plus en plus faible des hurlement du boss. Criait-il sur Zaraki Kenpachi ? Je ne comprenais pas se qu'il disait exactement mais le sujet semblait éveiller en lui des réactions très forte. Me défendait-il encore une fois ? Je me surpris à espéré que oui pour me dire que dans tout les cas le Bleuté criait presque tout le temps alors un peu plus un peu moins. Il fallait seulement que je m'y habitue.

L'ascenseur se rapprocher un peu plus de nous à chaque pas que l'on faisait. Et très vite on dut entré dans la boite métallique, je vis mon chef d'équipe appuyer sur le bouton du 39ème étage.

Je détaillais mon nouveau mentor. Il avait les cheveux châtain, un œil était cacher par un viseur de tire. Son regard était dépourvu d'émotion notable, il semblait juste usé, roder. Ses yeux marron fixait le vide. Habiller d'un blouson en fourrure, un jean moulant et des bottes de la même fourrure que sa veste, cette apparence lui donnait une silhouette sauvage. Il sorti d'une de ses poche intérieur un paquet de cigarette, il en prit une avec un mouvement gracieux entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Je me trouva a l'admirer et à me dire qu'il avait une classe incroyable.

Après avoir prit une bouffé et libéré ses lèvres de la présence, il tourna son visage vers moi, plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Bien ! Moi, comme tu as pu l'entendre, je m'appelle Stark, Stark Coyote exactement, mais tu peux m'appeler Stark tout simplement comme tout le monde ici le fait.

- Enchanté, Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Je vais te présenter l'équipe, tout du moins ceux que je vois le plus, et ensuite nous irons récupérer quelque chose pour le boss et régler une affaire.

- Ok !

- Bienvenue dans la famille Ichigo ! Inutile de te dire je crois, que lorsque on entre dans la mafia on en sort qu'à la mort.

- Non effectivement, c'est inutile, en même temps l'inverse m'aurait surprit. Je m'en doutais de toute façon et pour être franc c'est pas comme si j'avais voulu...

- Il semblerait que tu es la tête sur les épaules, c'est rare les gens comme toi ! La plupart des gens ne le prennent pas au sérieux.

- Nh.

Une silence confortable s'installa dans la petite cage. Quel était cette sensation ? Comme si, comme si la présence de Stark m'apaisait. Puis je me dis que Stark était une des rares personnes que j'ai rencontrer à avoir un tempérament calme et pausé. Je trouvais sa compagnie très agréable et je pus me détendre calmement, reposant mes oreilles et ma conscience qui avaient été rudement mises à l'épreuve pour une seule mâtiné. Je me rendis conte que l'envie de vomir m'avait passé ainsi que les tremblements qui avaient totalement disparut. J'avais l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours. Pourtant. Pourtant c'était bien la première fois. La première fois que je le voyais, que je lui parlais, que je l'entendais. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette sensation. Mais alors qu'était-ce ?

Je fut interrompu dans mes pensées lorsque les portes métallique s'ouvrirent sur un couloir. Nous dirigeant vers une porte beige. Je repensait à Grimmjow avec un pincement au cœur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que sa aussi ? Pourquoi je me sentais si mal tout à coup ? Pourquoi me retrouvais-je ici ? Est-ce que je voulais retourner avec Grimmjow ? Non, je détestais se type arrogant et orgueilleux. Stark ouvrit une porte et on entra dans une pièce où immédiatement...

**Voici le chapitre 4. Dites moi se que vous en penser. A bientôt pour la suite !  
><strong>


	6. Chapitre 5 Première journée

**Chapitre 5: Première journée!**

Je fut interrompu dans mes pensées lorsque les portes métallique s'ouvrirent sur un couloir. Nous dirigeant vers une porte beige. Je repensait à Grimmjow avec un pincement au cœur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que sa aussi ? Pourquoi je me sentais si mal tout à coup ? Pourquoi me retrouvais-je ici ? Est-ce que je voulais retourner avec Grimmjow ? Non, je détestais se type arrogant et orgueilleux. Stark ouvrit une porte et on entra dans une pièce où immédiatement... une enfant aux cheveux vert couper au carré sauta sur Stark. Le serrant sans se soucier de se que pouvait ressentir le plus grand. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant faisait ici? Mon étonnement était tel que je n'arrivait pas à y croire, me disant que c'était surement une adulte de petite taille. Mais bien vite mes doutes furent encore plus nombreux alors que la voix de la petite raisonnait dans la pièce.

- Stark !

- Du calme Lilinette ! Souffla-t-il exaspéré.

- Mais je suis contente que tu sois revenu ! Tu m'as laisser toute seule avec ses tarés ! Tu peux pas savoir se que j'ai du endurer.

Je prends plusieurs minutes avant de bien assimilé que oui, il s'agissait bien d'une enfant, elle devait avoir dans la quinzaine à tout cassé. Encore une fois, une question me revenait en tête: mais qu'est-ce qu'une enfant pouvait bien faire ici? Question auquel je ne savais répondre dans cette situation qui me laissait perplexe et comme un nul à l'embrasure de la porte. Mon cerveaux se mit a surchauffé dangereusement alors que je cherchais une réponse plausible, mais je fut vite interrompu par une autre voix qui pour le cou me fut particulièrement désagréable vu le volume qu'utilisait son propriétaire.

- Qui tu traite de taré la morveuse? Tu veux t'battre ? Rugit un blond.

- Sa suffit, vous me fatiguez bande d'imbécile ! Je sens déjà la migraine atteindre mon pauvre cerveau... et de plus nous ne sommes pas seul ! Lâcha Stark en se massant les tempes.

- Quoi? Toi aussi tu veux t'battre? Cracha le blond.

Alors que je m'attendais à se que Stark réagisse, une autre voix se fit entendre. Une voix incroyablement sexy, une voix rauque qui fit naitre des frissons qui parcoururent tout mon corps.

- Shinji ?

- Ouais quoi ?

- La ferme !

- Merci Kensei, je commençais à perdre patience. Intervint Stark.

- De rien. Donc tu disais qu'on était pas seul?

- Ouais avant que l'autre clown à la blondeur exagéré ne me coupe la parole. Je vous présente Kurosaki Ichigo, il vient d'arriver, il va faire parti de chacune de nos équipes à divers moments pour en apprendre un peu plus alors je conte sur vous pour lui faire part de se que vous connaissez et lui donner conseil et astuce, j'aimerais aussi que vous lui enseigner petit à petit à se battre, à se défendre, et à exercer notre job.

Le calme était revenu, et tous nous regardaient tour à tour Stark et moi. Je me sentis mal à l'aise, sachant qu'on me jaugeait. Enfin le premier à s'avancer pour venir me serrer la main fut l'homme possédant cette voix qui m'avait fait frissonné.

- Enchanté Ichigo, moi c'est Muguruma Kensei. Je suis le chef de l'équipe S16. La garçon à la coupe afro que tu vois là-bas, c'est Aikawa Love. Me dit-il en montrant le canapé à ma droite.

- Yo, bienv'nu parmi nous p'tit. Me dit le métis.

- Bonjour, merci.

- L'homme aux long cheveux blond paille avec un air précieux, c'est Rose alias Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi mais tu peux l'appeler Rose c'est plus simple. Continua-t-il alors qu'on homme se levait de son fauteuil, situer a côté du canapé, pour venir me serrer la main.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Ichigo ! Me dit-il sans un sourire malgré son ton chaleureux.

- De même. Répondis-je en hochant la tête.

- Et pour finir, la jeune fille au cheveux tresser noirs avec des lunettes et qui semble complètement blasé la bas c'est Yadomaru Lisa. La seule fille de l'équipe, elle est toujours en train de lire et ne parle pas beaucoup. Poursuivit Kensei, en me montrant le coin gauche au fond de la pièce.

- Qui semble blasé, crétin? Bonjour Ichigo. Pff...

- Ba toi... tu viens de soupirer encore une fois comme chaque micro-seconde de ton existence.

- Tss. Finit-elle par siffler agacer.

- Moi je me suis déjà présenter Ichigo, mais je me répète, formalité tu comprends?

- Oui bien sur !

- Donc, moi c'est Muguruma Kensei, mais tu peux m'appelé Kensei.

- Bien, donc moi c'est Stark, je te passe tout le blablabla et irait direct à l'essentielle. Je suis le chef de l'équipe S13. La petite ici présente c'est Lilinette. Oui c'est une enfant, et te pose pas la question de pourquoi elle est là, c'est simple, c'est parce que je l'ai ramené.

- 'Lut ! Me dit la petite fille.

- Heu... bonjour.

- Le reste de notre équipe est pas là. Et le clown derrière moi, c'est Hirako Shinji. Il est le chef de l'équipe S18. Oui, se type est chef, difficile à croire vu comment il vient de se comporter. Me dit-il alors que je faisais une tête de poisson rouge.

- Heu excusez-moi, mais, c'est quoi cette histoire de S-machin-chose?

- Sa c'est le boss lui même qui t'expliquera lorsqu'il décidera de quelle équipe tu fera parti. Nous nous ne sommes là que pour te former pour l'avenir.

- Entendu.

- Bien alors, Kensei, tu sais se que vous avez à faire? Demanda Stark en se tournant vers l'argenté.

- Nous, oui.

- Shinji?

- Pfff, ouais j'sais... P'tin sa m'gave d'ja ! se plaignit-il le blond.

- Alors bonne journée ! Ichigo, aujourd'hui tu commence avec nous, allons y Lilinette.

- Yeah ! Cria la petite fille en sautillant de joie et d'excitation, suivant les pas de Stark qui nous conduisait dehors, où une voiture noir nous attendait avec deux homme tout vêtu de noir. Enfin, "deux homme", pardon ! Je devrais dire: deux armoire à glace, voir même deux mur blindé.

On peut dire que j'étais pour le moins surprit, j'aurais penser tomber sur des gens qui ne parlerais pas et flippant mais au final ils avaient l'air plutôt cool ! Tout le contraire des deux molosse qui eux était exactement se que je m'imaginais une heure avant au sujet de toutes les personnes travaillant ici. Pour moi c'était: l'armoire à glace et la fille super sexy, tout les deux munit d'une arme à feu et habiller en noir de la tête au pied. Comme à la James Bond quoi ! Comme quoi, les clichés ne voulaient vraiment plus rien dire ! J'avais hâte de voir la suite !

*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*~O~*

Environs une heure plus tard, la voiture de Stark s'arrêta devant une immense demeure. Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareil. Lilinette se moqua de moi le plus discrètement possible mais elle se fit tout de même réprimandé par Stark, je devais surement avoir la mâchoire décrocher et au rat du sol. Splendide tableau... Moi, les yeux comme des soucoupes, la mâchoire faisant le raz-motte et tout sa planté dans la rue devant un palace. Franchement Ichigo ! Bravo pour la tenue !

Lilinette me prit le bras et me tira à l'intérieur, me sortant de ma torpeur, vers des jardins plus splendides et grandioses les uns que les autres avec un bassin dans l'un, où se trouvaient plein de petit poisson, alors que dans d'autre se trouvaient de magnifique rosier et buissons parfaitement bien entretenu. J'accompagnais la fillette alors que nous attendions Stark et les deux chiens de gardes qui étaient rentrer dans la maison pour régler une affaire dans la modeste maison. Une question me trottait dans la tête et je ne tarda pas à la poser à la jeune fille.

- Heu Lilinette.

- Hm? Me répondit-elle en s'occupant à jouer avec les poissons multicolore et surement hors de prix qui se trouvait dans le bassin.

- Nous n'accompagnons pas Stark?

- Pas besoin, il se débrouillera tout seul, nous sommes simplement venu récupérer une dette du vieille homme qui habite ici envers le patron et nous repartons, ensuite notre journée sera fini ! je vais pouvoir allé au cinéma ! Je me demande si Stark voudra bien m'accompagner...

- Bon si tu le dis. Mais dis moi tu as quel âge? Soufflais-je dubitatif.

- Moi?

- Nous la fille du pape... Lui répondis-je alors sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Ah ! Elle je ne sait pas... Me nargua-t-elle, alors qu'une pointe d'amusement se montrait dans sa voix.

- Andouille !

- J'ai 14 petites n'étoiles sur ma petite tête ! Me dit-elle alors de façon tout à fait enfantine mais tellement mignonne.

- Mais ! Tu n'es qu'une enfant ! M'étonnais-je qu'à moitié, m'étant un peu douter de son âge auparavant.

- Oui et alors?

- Comment tu...?

- Comment je suis rentrer dans la mafia?

- Oui.

- Mes parents se sont fait tuer presque 3 ans après ma naissance.

- Je suis désolé. Murmurais-je alors triste pour elle et profondément toucher.

- Pas grave, de toutes façons je ne me souviens même plus d'eux... c'est Stark qui les a tuer.

- Comment tu...?

- Comment je le sais?

- Arrête de deviner mes phrases, oui c'est sa. M'énervais-je faussement, mais on sentait que je plaisantais pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Hé-hé, j'aime bien faire sa, surtout à voir ta tête ! Et je le sais parce que je l'ai vu, j'étais la se soir la.

- Mais pourtant vous semblez bien vous entendre? Alors comment peux-tu ne pas lui en vouloir sachant sa?

- Il m'a prit avec lui, il m'a éduquer, c'est un peu comme si il était mon père. Non, je dirais plus mon frère, il agit plus comme tel. Je ne lui en veut pas d'avoir tuer mes parents et de m'avoir prise avec lui, au contraire. A partir de se moment la j'ai eu une vraie enfance. Depuis je suis Stark où qu'il aille en espérant pouvoir lui rendre ma dette moi aussi. Me répondit-elle avec tout le sérieux du monde, et bien plus de maturité que je n'aurais pu croire.

- Je comprends.

- Ichigo?

- Oui?

- Tu veux donner à manger aux poissons?

- Heu oui, pourquoi pas.

Nous avons passer ainsi plusieurs heures en attendant Stark. Rigolant de tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin elle rigolait, s'amusant à me jeter de l'eau au visage ou à répéter tout se que je dis comme un perroquet, surtout et je râlais beaucoup.

- Ichigo?

- Ouaip?

- Je t'aime bien, tu es marrant !

-Ah heu merci.

Voila comment se passa mon après midi qui fut pour le moins très agité.

Lorsque Stark ressorti de la maison il portait deux grosses valises.

Une fois monter en voiture, on rentra au QG. J'allais revoir Grimmjow. Pourtant une étrange envie de fuir me prenait au faire et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait du building. J'allais surement me faire encore embêter par se type orgueilleux et mesquin. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

**Voici le chapitre 5. Dites moi se que vous en penser et n'oubliez pas la nourriture de l'auteur ! ^_^**


	7. Chapitre 6 La promesse

**Chapitre 6: La promesse.**

J'allais revoir Grimmjow. Pourtant une étrange envie de fuir me prenait aux tripes au faire et à mesure que le véhicule se rapprochait de la baptise, où on pouvait encore voir de la lumière moucheté la façade sombre. Le building paraissait sinistre, se dressant devant nous comme la mort, nous engloutissent dans son ombre terrifiante. Pendant que cette métaphore allait en crescendo dans mon esprit, mon envie de fuir Grimmjow se faisait plus présente, plus intense. Comme ci Grimmjow, était la cause de cette impression.

En rentrent dans le bureau de mon boss complètement irrespectueux et sans gène, la première chose que je vis c'était celui-là même allonger sur le divan, un bras derrière la tête faisant office d'oreiller, l'autre poser négligemment sur son buste qui se levait à intervalle régulier. Une jambe replier alors que l'autre était étendu. Il n'avait même pas retirer ses chaussures cet abruti, et ses pieds était poser tout naturellement comme si de rien n'était sur le cuir blanc. Autant dire que j'allais devoir nettoyer derrière... et rien que me dire sa fit monter une colère froide en moi. J'aurais aimer le réveiller à coup de pied et lui dire qu'il n'était pas chez maman. Qu'il y avait des gens qui travaillait ici pour entretenir l'endroit. Et que son attitude était un non-respect total de ses personnes dont je faisais, par sa faute, parti. Je resta plusieurs minutes scotcher devant ce tableau pourtant magique, bien qu'énervent. À ce moment là, Grimmjow semblait doux comme un agneau, son visage détendu, l'absence de se sourire de psychopathe et de ses répliques acerbes. Ses répliques, je les haïssaient. Comment pouvait-il rabaisser les gens à se point? De quel droit pouvait-il faire sa?

Alors que les sous-fifres de Grimmjow quittait petit à petit la baptise prenant des directions toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres pour rentré chez eux, je demeurais là, à ranger, et nettoyais le plus discrètement possible, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le loup qui dort. Oui, un loup déguiser en agneau à cet instant. Décidément l'image du prédateur lui allait à ravir !

Je cherchais quelque chose pour couvrir le corps de Grimmjow de façon à le protéger du froid quand je me stoppa surpris. Non mais depuis quand je m'inquiétais pour la santé de cet idiot? "Mais sa ne va pas Ichigo ! Arrête sa tout de suite tu deviens fou mon pauvre vieux." Me dirigeant vers une table, je pris mon sac de court et sorti mes livres. Je me plongeais alors dedans pour oublier la honte grandissante en moins, alors que je remarquais que j'étais tout de même soucieux pour l'autre énergumène dormant comme la belle au bois dormant à quelques mètres de moi seulement.

Sans me poser plus de questions que sa, je me levais pour prendre une couverture dans une des armoires, et vint la déposer calmement et délicatement sur le bleuté. Je restais là, à observé son visage endormi, et je me gifla mentalement quand le qualificatif mignon m'effleura l'esprit. Je reparti plus rouge de honte que jamais et bouillant de rage envers moi même. Faire autre chose devenait urgent !

Quelque chose frôla mon dos doucement, délicatement, c'était doux et chaud. Le contact était agréable, et j'osais espéré que cela recommence. Et sa se fit, je senti une nouvelle fois quelque chose caresser mon dos, mais avec plus de fermeté sans pour autant se pressé ou perdre sa délicatesse. Je pus reconnaitre un début de forme. On dirait une main... Oui, une mains. Mais la main de qui? Qui me touchait de cette façon si agréable? Je sentis alors une autre main passer sous mes genoux. L'autre ne bougea pas mais renforça sa prise et je me senti soulever. Où on m'emmenait? Et qui ? Je voulais savoir mais ouvrir les yeux était beaucoup trop difficile. Je n'aurais jamais penser manquer de sommeil à se point. Mon corps était dans le vide, simplement tenu par ces deux mains, et ma tête reposait contre un torse musclé et chaud. deux mots me virent à l'esprit: accueillant et protecteur. Mon envie de savoir qui me traitait avec tant de délicatesse me permis d'ouvrir difficilement une paupière pour apercevoir un torse bronzé avec des abdominaux parfaitement bien dessiner. Premier réflex qui se fit en moi: passer sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon gourmande et envieuse devant ce spectacle. Je suis un homme après tout, et comme tous, j'ai une part de mes réflexions qui fonctionnent avec autre chose que mon cerveau. Non non, je ne dirais pas quel parti. Toujours était-il que je n'étais pas plus avancer sur l'identité de mon porteur. Remontant avec tout les effort du monde mon regard vers le visage, je ne pu qu'apercevoir quelque mèche turquoise. Eta lors le déclic se fit très vite dans ma tête, à ma connaissance une seule personne était capable de porter cette couleur: Grimmjow ! L'idée que se soit Grimmjow qui me traite de cette façon me paraissait improbable ! Si on me l'avait dit, j'aurais surement rit. Pourtant je deviens bien admettre que c'était belle et bien le bleuté qui me portait vers je-ne-sais-où et avec une facilité plus que déconcertante par dessus tout.

-... tu m'emmène? Fut les seuls mots qui réussirent a franchir mes lèvres, mais se fut suffisant pour que Grimmjow remarque mon éveil.

- Ah ! Enfin réveiller Princesse?

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Pose moi ! Demandais-je vivement alors que je récupérais petit à petit peu ma voix.

- Du calme Frasy, je t'emmène dans un lit, tu t'es endormi sur tes cours. Sa devait pas être très confortable je pense. Enfin si tu veux vraiment que je te pose, y'a pas de problème.

- Hein? Heu non... c'est bon en fait.

Il émit un petit rictus moqueur à ma réponse et le silence reprit sa place entre nous. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, alors que je refermais les paupières pour somnoler, je me blottis un peu plus douillettement contre son buste puissant, à la recherche d'une chaleur qui me parut protectrice. Je me laissait bercer par son mouvement alors qu'il m'emmenait dans une chambre et j'ai surement du me rendormir à moitié, calmement et doucement, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte car la seule dont je me rappel ensuite c'est de l'avoir vaguement senti me poser sur un lit moelleux, aux couvertures accueillantes. Une sensation de douceur et de protection m'envahit alors que l'impression d'être dans un cocon m'enveloppait.

- Hé Fraisy ! Dors pas tout de suite ! Souffla Grimmjow, me tirant de mon agréable torpeur.

Je ronchonnais sans plus de convictions pour le surnom et gémis un "laisse moi tranquille, j'veux dormir" mécontent de me faire réveiller encore une fois. Je l'entendit ricané à ma réaction pour ensuite me secouer calmement dans un "Héé Fraisy, dors pas j'te dis".

- Arrête de m'appeler comme sa, Boss. Ronchonnais-je encore une fois, de mauvaise fois.

- Tiens je viens de remarquer que tu me tutoyais, depuis quand? Me demanda-il avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

Je lui réponds de nouveau par un "Hm" tout à fait compréhensible et significatif vis à vis de la question qu'il vient de me poser, il semble comprendre dans l'immédiat que je veux dormir. Mes yeux sont lourd, je me laisse bercer par la chaleur des draps attirer par les bras de Morphée, mais Jaggerjack ne voulais pas me laisser tranquille, aussi il commença à faire parcourir ses mains sur mon corps.

- T'es complètement déconnecter de la réalité. Complètement incapable d'aligné deux syllabes, donc une réponse c'est inutile d'espérer. Essais de dire "areuh areuh" ! Ba ! Je suppose que comme sa je peux en profiter. Je pensais pas que sa te fatiguerais à se point cette journée. Il t'en faut vraiment peu. Me dit-il, sarcastique.

Sans plus de paroles, ses lèvres glissent dans un effleurement mesurer vers mon coup et commencent à y déposer quelques baisers papillon. C'est une infime caresse, juste un frôlement qui pourtant me semble si doux. Je tourne la tête à l'opposer sans vraiment penser à mon geste et lui laisse plus de place dans mon cou.

Je senti un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Puis un petit rire retenti dans le silence léger de la pièce seulement perturbé par nos deux respirations - la tienne calme et poser, et la mienne longue et faible - et les frottements du tissus. Il se moque de moi, je le sais, même si je l'entends très peu, c'est suffisant pour que je comprenne. Mais je suis trop fatiguer pour dire quoi que se soit, ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir un œil m'est impossible. C'est comme demander à la pluie d'arrêter de mouiller... impossible. Absurde. Fatiguant. Dodo. Oh oui dormir ! Je voulais dormir.

Il continu ses tendres et chastes baisers qui me tienne dans un état de semi éveil. Je sens la chaleur de ses lèvres sur ma peau, c'est apaisant. Relaxant. Comme une berceuse.

- Hé, princesse ! Tu me repousse pas? Est-ce que tu aimerais sa par hasard? Me demanda-t-il alors que sa voix se faisait encore plus lointaine pour finalement disparaitre. Je ne pus savoir si il me dit autre chose ni même répondre à la première chose, je sombrais sans pouvoir résister dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>Alors que je remarquais que le petit s'était endormi face à moi surement bercer par mes caresses, je me redressais calmement veillant à ne pas trop bouger Ichigo pour ne pas le réveiller. Une question me restait en tête, se n'était tout de même pas cette journée qui l'avait épuiser à se point? Il fallait que j'en parle le lendemain à Stark, et qu'il me fasse son rapport complet.<p>

Regardant le visage de l'endormi, je me renfrognais sur moi même vexé de m'être fait ignoré de la sorte. Se petit rouquin n'avait pas le droit de s'endormir alors que je m'apprêtais à lui faire des choses peu catholique. Après l'avoir insulter comme un boucher, de milliers de jolis petits noms d'oiseaux tous plus colorer les uns que les autres, pour ensuite m'en prendre à tout se qui vivait sur cette terre, condamné à mille et une souffrance, toute plus horrible les unes que les autres et murement réfléchis, le pauvre petit rouquin qui se trouvait tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée pour son "manque de respect absolument outrageant envers "le grand, le tout puissant Grimmjow Jaggerjack", je déposais les couvertures sur l'étudient après lui avoir sommairement retirer ses chaussures et autre chose qui pouvait être plus que désagréable.

Je restais là encore un peu à le regarder dormi comme la belle au bois dormant attendant son prince. Cette comparaison me fit sourire, l'idée d'un Ichigo n'attendant que moi pour lui faire les pires misères me plaisait tout particulièrement. Et je me surpris à me dire que se surnom lui allait bien. A présent il n'était plus le pauvre petit faon perdu au milieu des loup, mais plutôt la belle demoiselle désespérer enfermer dans son donjon.

Ma décision était prise, le surnom du rouquin serait à présent: "la belle au bois dormant". L'idée de lui acheté une magnifique robe de princesse rose m'effleura l'esprit, il ferait à coup sur une drôle de tête ! J'en jubilait d'avance. Je me retournais vers cendrillon, me frottant les mains, un sourire surement hypocrite collé au visage et une drôle de lueur vicieuse dans le regard. Je devais avoir l'air d'un bon gros sadique bien pervers, mais à ce moment là, peu m'importait que mon image ne soit pas vraiment digne de ma toute puissance.

- Un jour tu sera à moi, princesse, en attendant profite de se temps précieux qu'il te reste ! J'en fais la promesse, un jour, je t'aurais et tu ne pourra pas dire non. Tu ne pourra pas échapper à une nuit avec moi, crois moi sur paroles. Dis-je tout haut.

Puis moi, le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack, je me téléporta en quatrième vitesse dans une pièce loin de se petit fantasme sur patte qui dorme comme un bien heureux. En restant une minute de plus, j'aurais surement fait un viol. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau pour travailler un peu, me disant qu'Ichigo irait avec une autre équipe le lendemain. En y repensant bien, je me rendis conte que je ne lui avais même pas expliqué comment fonctionnait les équipes. Prenant la décision de le faire le lendemain aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Non ! Pitié ! Pas frapper moi, moi gentille fille, moi mettre bientôt suite, mais s'il vous plait vous pas taper moi parce que chapitre 6 finit.<strong>

**Dites moi se que vous en penser.**


	8. Chapitre 7 Nouveau départ !

**Chapitre 7: Nouveau départ !**

Le lendemain j'ouvrais les yeux dans un grand lit aux draps incroyablement blanc me renvoyant la lumière durement, me forçant à refermer les yeux. Confortable et douillet, je n'avais pas envie d'en bouger. Je me sentais bien pourtant une douleur me tiraillait l'estomac créent un inconfort dans mon être. La faim... Même si j'avais faim, je n'avais pas envie de bouger, vraiment pas, et je luttais contre les gargouillis et la sensation dérangeante dans mon ventre pour essayer de me rendormir. Peine perdu... Je rouvrais alors les yeux en grognant et marmonnant des jolie petits noms d'oiseaux. Je m'extirpais des douces et moelleuse couvertures avec remord. Le pays des rêve me semblait déjà si loin... inaccessible à présent.

Posant les pieds sur le sol recouverte d'une moquette beige pâle, je remarquais que je me trouvais dans une spacieuse chambre, propre et ordonner mais complètement nu ! Seul le lit et un fauteuil était présent dans la pièce, l'armoire se fondait dans le mur plus blanc que jamais, vivifiant encore plus si se n'était possible la lumière du jour qui parvenait traversée les trois portes fenêtres donnant sur une terrasse à ma droite. Le ciel gris me rappela l'approche de l'Hiver.

Je regardais alors en face du lit, où se trouvait la plus grande porte de cette pièce. Une lourde double porte en bois beige semblait donner sur un couloir. Mais où étais-je? Que c'était-il passer hier soir? Je ne me souvenais de rien ! Je vis trois portes en bois donner sur la chambre. Supposant qu'une d'elle menait à la salle de bain j'ouvris la porte la plus proche, curieux de connaitre l'endroit, et tombais... sur le dressing. Un immense dressing qui aurait pu contenir les vêtements de quatre personnes sans aucuns problèmes. Je refermais cette porte et en essayais une autre.

Je tombais alors sur un petit salon aux riches meubles. Cette nouvelle pièce était en total contradiction avec la première. À l'inverse de la chambre, le salon était meublé suffisamment pour donner une impression de salle de réception. Trois des mur étaient recouvert de grande et imposante bibliothèque en bois, d'une couleur marron oranger qui ne tirait pourtant pas trop dans le foncé, le quatrième, où se trouvait deux fenêtre toute hauteur recouverte de grand rideau soyeux, laissait connaitre le décor murale. Alors que se que je croyais être du papier peint collé sur les mur, je fut surpris de trouver de la toile tendu d'une couleur verte pâle, donnant une âme agréable à la pièce. Sous mes pieds, le parquet couleur noyer clair était le plus travailler que je n'eus jamais vu. Les meubles en bois de la même couleur sculptés étaient recouvert d'or et le marbre blanc pour la table, la cheminé et la table basse. Les fauteuils confectionner dans le même bois avaient des rembourrages en tissus vert foncé, et au sol un immense tapis vert pâle renvoyait à la couleur des murs. La pièce dégageait une aura accueillante, calme et sereine. Tout y était harmoniser avec précision.

Je retournais à la chambre stupéfait de ma découverte, sachant de moins en moins où je me trouvais, pour finir par trouver la salle de bain, faite de marbre noir et blanc. Une immense baignoire d'angle attirait mon œil alors qu'une envie soudaine de m'y plonger me prenait. Mais je me détournais vers le miroir et le lavabo.

Après un petit ravalement de façade et une bonne douche que je n'avais pas vu en entrant. Je me dirigeait vers la grande porte pour en pousser un battant et tomber sur un large et long couloir dénuer de meubles. Il me mena sur un salon très spacieux et peu meubler, mais le grand luxe.

* * *

><p>- Enfin réveiller, princesse? Entendit-je alors que je sursautais pour ensuite voir Grimmjow sur le canapé assit en train de lire un livre, une paire de lunettes sur le nez.<p>

- B-Boss ! Bonjour ! Dit-je alors, nerveux, rougissant un peu, honteux du surnom.

- Soit pas si tendu. J'vais pas t'bouffer ! Ironisa Jaggerjack ferment le livre et retirant ses lunettes.

- Hmpf. Dites, on a fait quoi hier? Pour-Pourquoi j'étais nu dans le lit ? Et puis on est où? Qu'est-ce qu-...

- Du calme, La Belle Aux Bois Dormant, sa fait trop d'questions pour moi d'un coup. Ca'me toi d'abord ok? Voila, et tu t'souviens pas d'hier soir? On a baiser comme des bêtes hier ! Lâcha le mafieux sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Qu-HEIIIIIIIIN? C'est pas vrai ! Nan ! Je n'y crois pas ! Scanda t-il, outré.

- Pourtant tu d'vrais... t'en r'demandais tout l'temps. Ricana le bleuté.

- Je... Vous avez profiter de moi ! Vous êtes immonde ! Reprit l'adolescent tremblant de rage cachant son visage.

La main d'Ichigo vint s'abattre sur la joue du bleuté, claquant dans la pièce silencieuse. Ichigo se sentait trahis, pourquoi d'ailleurs? Pourquoi perdait-il patience face à cette homme, pourquoi était-il tellement hors de lui? Pourquoi lui en voulait-il tellement? Son cœur se serrait comme si on venait d'être trahis par quelqu'un qu'on appréciait. Appréciait-il Grimmjow? Il ne voyait que sa, sinon pourquoi réagir si violemment?

Oui, il se l'avouait: il commençait à apprécier cet homme imbu de sa personne, cet homme égoïste sans aucune délicatesse et grossier. Il l'appréciait pour sa classe qu'il dégageait, se magnétisme qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'unique, il appréciait aussi cette attitude d'indomptable. Il appréciait Grimmjow et n'arrivait pas à le détester même après sa.

Perdant toute patience et laissant éclater sa colère, Ichigo avait le rouge aux joue et ses yeux lançait des éclairs.

- VOUS-VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN SALAUD ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! ET DIRE QUE JE COMMENÇAIT À VOUS APPRÉCIER. VOUS ÊTES IMMONDE ! ALLEZ AU DIABLE ! VOUS ME DÉGOUTEZ ! Hurla le plus jeune en relevant la tête furieusement et serrant les poing pour s'empêcher de re-frapper le bleuté.

Ichigo s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Laissant un Jaggerjack scotcher sur place. Ce petit rouquin l'avait engueuler? Et en plus il l'avait gifler? Ce petit avait vraiment du cran. Oui, il avait du cran de faire sa sans peur. Il l'avait foudroyer d'un regard si haineux, les joues rouge de colère. La bleuté avait envie de se venger, de faire souffrir se rouquin. Il voulait le rattraper et lui rendre son coup, mais il n'en fit rien.

À la place il restait interdit debout au milieu du salon. Étonner par temps de réactivité. Étonner par la puissance que le plus jeune avait mit dans sa main lorsque la claque avait toucher sa joue et lui avait fait violemment tourner la tête faisant craquer son cou.

Pour le bleuté le reste de la journée se passa comme à l'habitude, drague, baise, télé, cigarette puis re-drague. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit au bureau cet après-midi là, le rouquin n'y était pas malgré le fait que l'équipe avec laquelle il devait être était tranquillement assise à discuter. On lui apprit que le rouquin n'était même pas passer au bureau.

Plusieurs jours se passèrent ainsi, sans que l'étudient ne montre l'ombre d'un cheveux. Le bleuté commençait vraiment à perdre patience, depuis qu'Ichigo était parti, le bureau était dans un état lamentable. Et puis plus personne ne lui faisait de café sans qu'il n'est à le dire, il était régulièrement à court de cigarette et ses hommes était tous déprimer. En quelques jours seulement le rouquin était devenu très important pour sa société et pour lui.

Il fallait faire quelque chose... mais quoi?

Aller chercher le rouquin? Bonne idée mais il ne voudrait sûrement pas revenir ici après ses qu'il s'était passer. il se souvint alors que le rouquin n'avait plus d'appartement ! Mais alors comment le trouver? Aller le trouver à la sortie des cours?

Décidément se gamin le faisait vraiment chier mais il ne pouvait oublié combien il était important pour sa santé mentale et son self contrôle. Se petit le rendait dingue. Il n'aurait jamais penser qu'Ichigo prendrait une telle place dans son cœur. Pourtant, il n'avait été qu'attirer par son physique, mais se gosse dégageait quelque chose qui l'attirait, qui lui donnait envie de le connaitre et de le faire sien.

* * *

><p>Le rouquin marchait tranquillement à côté de son ami Ishida, un pur intello ! Un garçon propre sur lui avec un air de "pas-dégourdit", une coupe au carré plongeante sur le devant sèche et stricte encadrait son visage avec ses cheveux brun et des lunettes. Il était un petit peu plus petit que lui et plus mince mais il ne se faisait pas marcher dessus pour autant et attirait les jeunes filles grâce à son habituelle impassibilité. En fait le brun était plus frêle que lui, plus délicat, plus fragile mais il était aussi tout l'inverse de lui niveau tempérament, plus poser, plus réfléchit, plus calme.<p>

C'était tout à fait le genre de mec a passer son temps perdu à la bibliothèque mais malgré les apparences il était plutôt dégourdit. Il refusait rarement de sortir avec le rouquin pour aller boire un verre ou autre. Et acceptait même de sortir en boite.

Sa faisait déjà une semaine que le rouquin dormait chez lui. Une semaine qu'il n'était pas retourner dans se building et sa vie ne s'en portait que mieux, il avait retrouver un petit boulot de barman dans un club d'hôte pour la nuit et le week end il travaillait comme serveur dans un grand restaurant. Les revenues était faible mais il pouvait au moins mettre quelque économie de cote, tout en participant aux frai quotidien de lui et Ishida. Il commençait à refaire surface, encore quelques semaines et bientôt il pourrait se relouer un appartement et ainsi arrêter d'embêté le brun en squattant chez lui. Il avait l'impression d'utiliser son ami, d'en profiter, il détestait sa. Ishida était tellement gentil avec lui. Il ne demandait jamais rien, il le laissait tranquille, mais il était pourtant toujours là pour lui remonter le morale, il était toujours prêt à lui prêté son épaules pour pleurer et faisait tout pour lui changer les idées.

- Ishida. dit-il la tête basse.

- Qu'est-ce qui a, Kurosaki?

- Sa te dit une petite soiré dehors? Allons boire un verre et trainer dans les salles de jeux. C'est moi qui pais ! Proposa Ichigo avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive d'un coup? S'inquiéta Ishida.

- Ba rien, j'ai juste envie de te remercier pour se que tu fais pour moi. Répondit le rouquin, gêner.

- Pff, t'es qu'un imbécile, si sa me faisait chier je t'aurais mit à la porte depuis longtemps. Pouffa le brun en remettant ses lunettes qui glissait de son nez.

- Ouais mais bon à cause de moi tu peux plus ramener de fille chez toi, du coup tu peux même plus t'amuser et assouvir tes besoins ! Provoqua l'oranger.

La réaction fut immédiate. Le brun le regarda indigné et rougissant plus vite que lorsqu'on dit "ouf".

- Mais- mais- mais- mais sa va pas ! KUROSAKI ! S'écria-t-il alors que l'autre riait a gorge déployer.

- Ah ! Pourquoi tu préfère les mecs? Demanda innocemment le plus grand.

- Ichigo? Appela le brun, horriblement gêner.

- Oui?

- Ta gueule ! Cria-t-il sur l'autre en commencent à lui courir après pour le frapper.

Oui ! Ichigo ressortait de sa délicate situation. Il allait pouvoir rendre la pareil à son ami.

Une silhouette sombre cacher derrière un arbre observait de loin les deux adolescent se courant après et rigolant avant de faire demi-tour et repartir vers le cartier des affaires.

Se soir là, c'est complètement bourré que les deux amis rejoignirent l'appartement du brun. Se supportant l'un l'autre, rigolant chancelant et essayant de ne pas tomber.

**Voici le chapitre 7 avec un petit peu de retard du aux fêtes, bonne année à tous ! Dites moi se que vous en penser.**


	9. Chapitre 8 Rapprochement

**Chapitre 8: Rapprochement !**

Se soir là, c'est complètement bourré que les deux amis rejoignirent l'appartement du brun. Se supportant l'un l'autre, rigolant chancelant et essayant de ne pas tomber. Leur vision était trouble, la glissade semblait inévitable, pourtant ils rigolaient à n'en plus finir.

- Oïe ! Kurosaki ! Fais un peu attention ! On va finir par tomber si tu continu ! Ragea tout de même le brun, peu sûr de l'équilibre de ses propres jambes.

Le dit Kurosaki lacha un "Roh" avec une bonne dizaine de milliers de o marquant son profond ennui. Il ne pouvait même plus rigolé tranquille avec celui la. Mais le rouquin devait admettre qu'il avait raison.

- J'veux pas tomber moi ! Hein Ishida ! Tu vas pas m'laisser tomber ? Tu m'f'rais pas sa? Hick ! Dit le plus grand en étranglent à moitié Ishida.

- Ouais ouais, c'est sa, tiens depuis quand t'as les cheveux noir?

- C'est pas les miens, sont l'tiens ! Tu r'garde, c'est tes ch'veux là ! Lui répondit-il en tirant les cheveux d'un noir profond pour lui mettre devant les yeux. Mais à mesure qu'il tirait, le brun tournait la tête à l'opposé de lui pour évité la douleur de manière inconsciente.

- Wouwa, j'avais jamais remarquer qu'ils étaient aussi noir ! Répondit-il en s'extasient comme un idiot.

- On est arriv'hick !

- Ah ouais, heu attends hein? S'écria le brun, en commencent à chercher dans son sac. Faut qu'j'trouve la clef !

- Heu ouais mais magne toi, faut j'aille pisser. Lâcha le roux une main sur sa braguette, gesticulant comme un enfant.

Au bout d'un moment le roux qui en avait marre d'attendre regarda au dessus de l'épaule du brun.

- Ton sac est pire qu'un sac d'meuf...

- La ferme ! Ah je l'ai trouvé, s'écria-t-il en levant les bras bien haut, manquant de faire tomber l'oranger qui s'était tout de même reçut un point dans la joue.

- Espèce d'enf...

- Bien, rentons rentons ! Le coupa le brun.

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait ! Mais les chose ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu ! C'est ainsi qu'en rentrant précipitamment dans le petit appartement, le brun se prit les pieds dans le paillasson à l'entré avant de s'écrase au sol de tout son poids. Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit qu'il percuta son acolyte pour ensuite s'éfondré sur lui.

BAM !

- Aïe ! Lâcha Ichigo se redressant tant bien que mal tout en se frottant l'arrière du crane.

- Outch sa fait mal ! Forcément fallait qu'on tombe pile dans l'entrée ! S'écria le plus petit se redressant lui aussi quelques peu.

- Ishida...

Le brun releva la tête pour se rendre conte qu'il était sur l'oranger et qu'il empêchait celui-ci de se relever. Étrangement son cœur accéléra a une vitesse hallucinante. Pourquoi, non de dieu, rougissait-il comme sa? Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à respiré? Il décida de se relever et d'ensuite aider l'oranger. Mais en ramenant son genou vers son ventre pour pouvoir se relever...

- Hmpf ! Étouffa le rouquin, rougissant à vue d'œil.

Non ! C'était impossible, le brun se dit qu'il avait surement rêver, sa ne pouvait pas être sa... contre son genou. Et Ichigo ne venait pas d'étouffé un gémissement. Non ! C'était impossible ! Pourtant cette chose dur contre son genoux le forçait à croire que si. Il pouvait sentir l'entre-jambe du rouquin étonnamment gonflé contre sa jambe.

- Arrête les films Ishida, tu as rêver. Oui c'est sûr tu as rêver ! Tu es en plein rêve. Faut que tu arrête de fantasmé, vieux. Pensa-t-il.

- Ishida... avait murmurer Ichigo d'une voix faible mais qui se répercuta comme un hurlement en Ishida.

- Mon dieu, mais comment on peut avoir une voix si rauque? Et attends ! Il vient de murmurer MON prénom avec CETTE voix? Je suis en plein rêve cette fois c'est sûr ! Perdu dans ses pensée, il continuait de fixer l'oranger.

- Ishida, lève toi. S'il te plait. Demanda difficilement le rouquin qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Ah heu oui ! S'écria-t-il revenant sur terre.

Il se releva et aida le plus grand, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre. Se déshabillant dans le noir, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait où se trouvait l'autre. Leur yeux s'acclimatent au noir, Ishida se dirigea vers son lit et l'oranger vers le futon poser à même le sol.

Le brun restait désespérément tourner vers le mur à l'opposer de l'oranger. Il l'entendit bouger. Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit.

- T'en fait un boucan, Kurosaki !

- D'solé, j'ai chaud. Du coup j'arrive vraiment pas à dormir.

- Bonne nuit. Lâcha le brun, soupirant.

Il entendit le rouquin bouger encore un peu puis les bruits de draps cessèrent enfin. Ferment les yeux et se détendent, l'oranger avait finalement du réussir à s'endormir. Il se laissa ainsi bercer par le silence de la pièce quand il sentit sa couverture se lever dans son dos et un corps chaud vint se coller à son dos.

- Kuro... Interrogea-t-il en tournant la tête.

-Shhh...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Laisse moi simplement dormir contre toi comme sa, s'il te plait. Souffla l'oranger contre l'oreille du brun.

- Kurosaki, tu crois vraiment que je peux dormir avec toi coller à moi de cette façon tout de suite? Surtout avec se que je peux en sentir, tu n'es pas en état de dormir, non? Chuchota le brun en repoussant l'oranger sur le dos doucement et délicatement pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère. Se mettant à califourchon sur le plus grand, il colla son front contre celui d'Ichigo et inspira lentement avant de parler de nouveau. Je ne peux pas dormir avec toi dans les parages, rectification: avec toi coller à moi alors que tu bande et étant complètement ivre.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda alors le rouquin qui avait définitivement plus envie de dormir, ni de laissé au brun un chance de faire une nuit complète.

- Je te veux, s'il te plait. Lâcha alors le plus jeune dans un murmure à peine audible.

Lorsqu'il se recula pour observé la personne en face de lui, l'oranger souriait comme un enfant à qui on donnait une friandise. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et plaça sa main derrière la tête du brun pour rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes et enfin l'embrasser doucement, sans se pressé, sans faire preuve d'impatience.

Les lèvres se scellèrent chastement. C'était juste un contacte. Mais c'était si chaud, les lèvres du brun, plus fines et plus douce que celle de l'oranger se réchauffèrent au contacte de leurs jumelles.

La langue d'Ichigo vint titiller les lèvres du plus petit et celle-ci s'ouvrirent comme pour donner leur accord à la rencontre des deux semblables. Les muscles chauds se rencontrèrent et un ballait calme mais pourtant sensuel débuta. La langue du rouquin s'enroulait allégrement autour de celle qui petit brun, allant la titillé lorsqu'elle se retirait au fond de sa bouche.

La main du rouquin passa sur le torse du brun dénué de tout vêtement, la peau blanche était douce. Les muscles fins et discrets qui roulait sous les doigts du Kurosaki rappelait qu'Ishida était un homme et non une femme. La ressemblance était plus que trompeuse. Alors que la grande main glissait sur son ventre, un frisson traversa tout le corps du brun qui commençait à perdre doucement pied. Se laissant entrainé dans les sensations que lui donnait Ichigo.

- Aah !

Un gémissement franchit les lèvres du brun alors que le rouquin était descendu pour mordillé et lécher la peau de son cou dans le but de laissé une marque rouge. Mais l'idée de marqué un corps à la peau si blanche parut comme un affront dans la tête du plus grand et il se ravisa à cette idée, préférant lécher la clavicule gentiment. Il venait de pincer un des grains de cher du brun, faisant naitre un nouveau frisson qui parcouru à nouveau tout le corps du concerner. Le dernier morceau de tissu du plus petit glissa des draps pour s'écraser au sol dans un souffle alors que deux torses entraient en contacte, se frôlant, se collant. Les mains d'Ichigo découvrait les formes merveilleuse qu'avait les fesses et les jambes de l'homme à qui il devait beaucoup.

- Hmm.

Chaque nouveau geste plus poussé du rouquin faisait naitre un gémissement chez le brun. Sa respiration se fit irrégulière et saccader. Dieu qu'il avait chaud ! IShida n'en pouvait plus. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu aussi chaud. Comment de si simple contacts pouvait lui retourner le bas ventres d'une telle manière? Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un homme le touchait, il avait déjà eu plusieurs amants dont deux à longue durée. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait été si exciter par de simples petites caresses. Ses mains, elles le rendaient fou, alors qu'elles descendaient le long de son dos pour aller se cacher ou bien entre ses cuisses, ou bien caresser la peau de ses fesses. Ses mains, ils avait l'impression qu'elles les brûlaient ! Pourtant les caresses étaient si délicate et lente. Les mains du rouquin l'enivrait, elles étaient grandes, fines et douce. Un peu moins que celle d'une fille, car oui il avait aussi eu des relations avec des filles mais jamais l'une d'entre elle ne l'avait transporter aussi loin en si peu de temps. Il en voulait plus.

Il en voulait bien plus.

Un hoquet de plaisir franchit ses lèvres alors qui sentait des doigts venir caresser son intimité. La titiller avec de simple frôlement, puis décrire des petits cercles. Pour enfin tenter une pénétration d'un doigt, mais le doigt ne rentra pas. A la place il senti son membre être enserrer d'une main chaude et salvatrice.

Un gémissement sonore se fit entendre alors que l'oranger entamait de lent et profond vas et viens sur la verge du plus petit. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait avec attention le visage du brun au-dessus de lui. Il avait la bouche ouvert d'où sortait des gémissement plus excitant les uns que les autres.

Ses yeux, où perlaient quelques petites larmes signifiant son plaisir, étaient remplit de désir et d'envie.

L'oranger resserra sa main sur le sexe du brun le faisant gémir un peu plus. Il pouvait sentir le membre pulser dans sa paume. Il le savait le brun ne tiendrait plus longtemps, aussi fit-il entrer un doigt dans l'intimité sous un râle réprobateur du noiraud. Il commença de petit allé et venu à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

- Ku-Kurosa-ki !

- Shhh Ishida. Je sais c'est inconfortable, mais attends encore un peu.

- Je... Agh ! Lacha-ti-il alors que le rouquin intensifier les vas et viens sur son membre.

- Tu es mignon, Ishida.

- Tais... tais-toi crétin et conti-nu !

Le rouquin émit un petit rire avant d'aller cueillir de sa langue une larme qui dévalait le joue d'Ishida lorsqu'il fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt et se mit activement a chercher le boule de nerf du brun.

- Aaah !

Le brun venait de crier en rejetant violemment sa tête en arrière lorsqu'il avait sentit un courant électrique le parcourir. L'oranger venait de trouver se point en lui, celui qui fait perdre pied à touts les hommes.

- Han ! Kurosaki ! En-encore !

Le plus grand s'exécuta, retouchant la prostate du brun du bout des doigts puis rajouta un dernier doigt pour finir de préparer son amant.

Ishida voyait des taches blanche devant ses yeux. Des milliers de petites étoiles virevoltait a chaque vague de plaisir qui le traversait. Puis il sentit les doigts se retirer pour être remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros, plus dur et plus chaud. Il serra les dents, se sentent déchirer de part en part, la souffrance lui retournait les tripes, elles lui donnaient envie de tout arrêter. Mais pourtant il n'en fit rien, il tint bon, attendant la suite, attendent le plaisir qui viendrait le submerger.

Il sentit le sexe d'Ichigo se retirer pour mieux revenir tapant de plein fouet sa prostate.

- Han ! Ichigo ! P-plus !

L'oranger accéléra se mouvement de bassin alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les hanches du bruns pour l'aider. Le brun était littéralement assis sur lui, s'empalant allégrement sur son membre, son corps se arquait de plus au plus au faire et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulait. Ishida avait rejeter sa tête en arrière, fixant un point invisible pour les autres alors qu'il se libérait sur le ventre d'Ichigo, celui-ci le suivit après 4 ou 5 mouvement encore.

Puis se retirant du brun il le déposa sur le lit en reprenant sa respiration. Il allait se lever quand une main l'arrêta.

- Non !

- Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais simplement me rincer. Le rassura le rouquin en lui caressant la tête doucement attendant que le brun lache son poignet.

Lorsqu'il revint le brun dormait déjà, il se glissa à ses côté et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, au réveil, Ishida était seul dans son lit. Il entendait le bruit de la douche, s'assaillant il vit le lit du rouquin défait. Il poussa un profond soupir. Alors il avait rêver? C'est en sentent la douleur dans le bas de son dos qu'il sut que non.<p>

Pour les deux ados, la journée au lycée se passa sans trop d'encombres. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée sur le chemin du retour qu'Ichigo dit au plus petit qui l'accompagnait de rentrer avant lui. Il fallait qu'il achète un livre d'après se qu'il avait dit.

Une fois chez lui, le brun se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau en regardent la pendule de la pièce. Il était déjà tard et il commença alors a faire à manger. Une heure plus tard le rouquin n'était toujours pas rentrer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? ! Arrête de t'inquiéter Ishida ! Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller. Mettons sa au frai le temps qu'il revienne et allons regarder un film.

Le brun s'endormit finalement devant le film, mais le rouquin ne rentra pas de tout se temps là.

Il se réveilla vers une heure du matin grelottant de froid. Décident d'appeler le rouquin pour l'engueuler, le brun se fit un rapide sandwich. Une sonnerie. Deux sonnerie. Puis trois. Finalement il tomba sur la messagerie. Il alla se coucher inquiet se disant que l'oranger avait peu être éteint son portable mais dans se cas pourquoi ne tombait-il directement pas sur la messagerie?

**Voici le chapitre 8. Dites moi se que vous en penser.**

**J'espère que le fait que mon premier lemon soit avec Ichigo ne vous aura pas trop déplut.**

**Mais pour cette fiction, je ne veux pas que les relations d'Ichigo s'arrête à une seule personne.**

**Bien sur il y aura bien d'autres lemons.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.  
><strong>


	10. Chapitre 9 Disparition

**Chapitre 9: Disparition !**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. J'ai froid. Je grelote. Je ne vois rien. Mon corps entier me fait mal. Une humidité désagréablement froide flotte dans la piece ou je suis, rendant difficile ma respiration. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arriver? Je bouge alors ma jambe qui me fait mal et entend un bruit métallique.

- Des chaines? Qu'est-ce que...?

Je tends ma main vers ma cheville pour essayer d'enlever ses chaines qui me font mal, qui me coupe la circulation sanguine, qui entaille et déchire ma peau, mais je suis brusquement stopper dans mon geste alors qu'un autre bruit métallique retentit.

Me forçant à lever la tête pour remarquer que je suis attacher au niveau des poignets aussi. Je remarque que mes bras sont nu, égratigner et certain endroit saigne, d'autre son noir, recouvert de saleté.

Puis je fais attention à se qui m'entoure, je vois le sol, tout prêt.

Alors c'est sa? je suis allongé sur le sol.

Pourquoi? Où? Quand? Par qui? Tout un tas de question qui viennent me vriller la tête. Une migraine me prend violemment le peu de force qu'il me reste alors que ma tête retombe lourdement sur le sol humide et glacer. Rugueux. Je suis attacher au sol. Bâillonner et vêtu de mon seul sous-vêtement qui ai bien crasseux.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici?

Un spasme me traverse le corps. Tout mes muscles se raidissent d'un coup. Une présente envie de vomir me parcourent pendant que mes intestins se tordent. Je me tourne sur le côté pour me vider et ensuite tousser à m'en faire de nouveau vomir. Je tente d'évacuer cette sensation de malaise.

Je me sens sale, vide.

Mort.

Pourquoi?

Depuis combien de temps suis-je enfermer dans cette gage, attacher à ses chaines? Et pour combien de temps encore?

J'ai faim... Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas manger? Et prit une douche? Ou encore bu un simple verre d'eau?

- Ishida...

J'ai l'impression de me réveiller après avoir rêver. Cette nuit là...

Je commence à me remémorer chacun des traits de son visage, son sourire, la petite teinte roser sur ses joues dû à l'alcool. Je me rappels petit à petit son toucher, sa voix, les sons qui en sortait alors que je le touchais. La chaleur de sa peau, sa douceur. Je revois se regard emplit d'un désir rarement vu. Ses yeux embuer de larme et se sourire encourageant. Se regard bienveillant et se sourire qui dit merci dans une dernière étreinte.

Ishida doit être inquiet, je lui avait dit que je rentrerais tout de suite après avoir acheter mon livre.

- Ishida... pardonne moi.

Des bruits se font entendre plus loin, des bruits de pas, et une lueur.

De la lumière. Depuis combien de temps je n'en avais plus vu?

La porte s'ouvre. Je ne vois que les chaussures, mais ils sont trois.

- Alors c'est lui? Demande une voix grave.

- Ouais, c'est se gamin ! ricane une voix plus stridente, plus aiguë.

- Vraiment? C'est vraiment se gamin qui va être vendu à prit d'or à Monsieur Schiffer?

- Puisque je te le dit !

- Il me fait pitié ! Souffle une dernière voix, plus rauque que les autres.

- Ouais, il est dans un sale état. Répond la première.

- Mais il reste mignon ! Et si on s'amusait un peu avec lui, avant qu'il appartienne à Schiffer?

- Ouais ! Réponds la voix la plus rauque, enjoué.

* * *

><p>Ichigo n'est pas rentrer cette nuit là...<p>

Ni celle d'après. Et je ne l'ai pas vu en cour non plus.

Sa fait maintenant trois jours qu'Ichigo a disparut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens? idiot !

J'ai demander aux professeurs si ils savaient quelque chose. Mais rien, sa disparition reste inexpliqué. Inoué et Sado ne savent pas non plus. Personne ne semble savoir. Et j'ai l'impression que personne ne s'inquiète.

- Tu sais Ishida, c'est pas la première fois qu'Ichigo disparait sans laisser de trace. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété je suis sur qu'il va bien ! Il reviendra !

Même si Inoue a dit sa, je n'en suis pas convaincu. Il m'avait dit qu'il rentrerait juste après avoir acheter son livre.

- Quelque chose cloche ! J'en suis sûr.

* * *

><p>- C'est bien ici?<p>

- Oui, monsieur !

- Très bien, alors attendons la fin des cours. Quelle heure est-il?

- 15h 23, monsieur !

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves sortirent en petites masses de l'établissement mais pourtant aucune tête rousse a l'horizon.

* * *

><p>Je marche tranquillement vers la grille du lycée en pensent encore à Ichigo, sa fait maintenant huit jours.<p>

Autour de mois des murmures se font de plus en plus fréquent. Je relève la tête pour voir que tout le monde regarde sur le trottoir d'en face où se tiens un groupe d'homme tous en costumes. Ils ont plutôt la classe bien qu'il soit un peu effrayant, l'un d'entre eux braillent sur les autres. Il est beau ce gars, bien qu'il soit un peu bizarre avec ses cheveux bleu.

Une petite minute ! Cheveux bleu? Costumes? Voiture noir? Flippant? Classe?

Je me dirige d'un pas décider vers eux. Ils tournent tous la têtes vers moi en me voyant approcher. Je me dégonfle pas.

-Bonjour.

Pas de réponse, ok. Se mec a un manque totale de courtoisie et de respect.

- Vous êtes ici pour parler a Ichigo?

- T'es qui?

De mieux en mieux, en plus sans bonnes manières.

- Ishida Uryuu, je suis son camarade de classe, et vous vous êtes les types dont il ma parler. Si je me souvient bien, vous vous êtes le "boss". Dit-je en les jaugent.

- Ouais, bref qu'est-ce tu veux, gamin? Faignant l'intérêt.

Grossier... mais c'est qui se type, c'est vraiment un mafieux. Ba ! Après tout je pense que c'est normale de se sentir supérieur quand on est mafieux.

- Tsss, Ichigo est pas là. Sa fait huit jours que je n'ai plus de nouvelle. Je sais pas se qu'il devient, je croyais qu'il était avec vous justement, mais il semblerait que non. Lui répondis-je.

- Ah?

- Ichigo, putain t'es où? Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même.

- T'as vraiment aucune idée d'où il est?

- Nan, il a disparut un soir alors qu'il devait acheter un truc, depuis plus rien. D'après certain c'est normale, mais je reste perplexe.

- Ok, monte ! Tu vas m'raconter tous sa en détaille.

-Se type... pour qui se prend il ?

Et pourquoi je ferais sa? Il ma parler de vous, vous avez abuser de lui. Lui criant au visage alors que ses hommes -?- restaient choquer.

- Tss, j'ai b'soin d'se gosse. Alors dit moi simplement où j'explose ta jolie petite tête. Crachat-il avec un sourire sadique.

Je sentais mon corps se tendre soit la menace. Se sourire, se mec est sérieux ! Je sentais la voiture démarrer et nous commencions a rouler, pour aller où je ne sais pas pas mais on y allait.

Je commençais alors mon récit, évitant d'entrer dans certains "détails".

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je fermais la bouche pour ne plus la rouvrir, regardant simplement cet homme en face de moi. Il est vraiment beau, Ichigo avait raison.

Cet homme est incroyablement attirant, mais je le déteste ! Quel manque de politesse. En plus il est grossier, il manque creullement de respect et de bonne manière, hautin, imbu de lui même, je m'en foutiste.

- Se type m'énerve !

Mais il me tire de mes pensées alors que la voiture s'arrête.

- On est au centre commercial, t'habite où? On t'dépose.

- Heu non c'est bon je vais descendre ici, c'est pas très loin et j'ai des courses a faire.

- Ok !

- Je veux pas rester une minutes de plus avec ce type !

- Et pour Ichigo?

- Sa j'en fais mon affaire, tu l'reverra c'est bon t'inquiète.

- D'accord. Et il a intérêt a aller bien !

- Tsss, c'est sa ! A plus gamin !

Sans plus de mot la vitre remonte et la voiture repart. Je dois vraiment me fier à se mec?

Je prends la direction de chez moi finalement sans même aller faire les courses.

- Ichigo... j'espère que sa va.

Se soir là je m'endors un peu plus sereinement que les jours précédent. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, autant m'en remettre a se type.

- Ichigo...

**Voici le chapitre 9. Dites moi se que vous en penser.**

**Que va-t-il arriver à Ichigo? Pourquoi a-t-il été enlevé?  
><strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite.**.


	11. Chapitre 10 Dans les mains de mon maître

**Chapitre 10: Dans les mains de mon maître !**

* * *

><p><strong>Yaho ! Et oui c'est bien moi, je suis de retour.<strong>

**Non non ! Rangez vos haches je viens avec un nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner.  
><strong>

**À vrai dire je suis sur pleins de projets en ce moment : 4 fictions ! Rien que ça ! Mais rester que sur une seule fiction sa me fait... hum... comment dire... ba je vous le dis en image sa me fait sa : X.X ! Mon petit cerveau sature et après je perds mon envie d'écrire. Et vu que je veux pas abandonnée ma fiction, héééé bien je varie les histoires. Du coup j'ai un comique et un roman plus sérieux sur le manga Hellsing. Une fiction sur Hunter x Hunter (Yaoi bien sur *0*).  
><strong>

**Mais bon y'a pas que sa. Lundi prochain T-T... Oui lundi 18 juin je passe mon bac. Du coup ba j'ai moins de temps, mais je promets de me rattraper après !  
><strong>

**Enfin bon voila je vais vous laisser lire la suite tranquillement, vous vous en foutez de ma vie.  
><strong>

**Encore désolée pour le retard et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Hé debout ! C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas être vendu !<p>

Je vois alors je vais être vendu. C'est pour sa qu'on m'a enlever?

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux alors qu'un coup de pied m'est envoyé dans l'estomac.

- Hé t'es mort, dobe?

Un autre coup m'est donné, alors que je me mets violemment à tousser.

- Ah ba nan t'es pas mort, quoi que en fait sa aurait arranger tout le monde et moi le premier.

Je me sens soulevé avec une telle facilité, alors que je n'ai même pas la force de bouger la tête.

Depuis combien de temps, on m'a laisser là ?

Les chaînes disparaissent de mes poignets et chevilles. Je le sens plus que je ne le vois. Ma vision est floue et ma tête me fait mal. Mais je suis libéré, je pourrais m'enfuir mais je n'en ai même pas la force malgré tout l'espoir qui me submerge. Je reste sur le sol, épuisé. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas manger? Mes muscles me font mal, j'ai du mal a respirer. J'aimerais avoir au moins de l'eau.

Mais même ça sa ne semble pas m'être accordé.

À la place je me sens traîné hors de ma cellule, et envoyé sur le sol. Je sens quelque chose de désagréable. Ça fait comme une brûlure, ou une morsure. Oui c'est une morsure. C'est froid aussi. La morsure du froid. Alors c'est ça que je sens ?

Un saut d'eau froide m'a été renverser dessus. Mon corps se tend, un spasme violant me parcoure coupant ma respiration. Je sens ensuite une chose rugueuse sur ma peau.

Ça griffe, ça fait mal.

Pourtant étrangement, pas un son ne quitte ma bouche. Suis-je si faible pour ne même pas réussir à lui demander d'arrêter?

Je suis poussé par le pied de la personne à côté de moi et me retrouve sur le dos.

À nouveau cette sensation de morsure. Un deuxième saut d'eau glacer.

Mais cette fois au lieu de m'en empêcher, elle me rend la respiration dans une exclamation silencieuse.

La douleur était telle dans mon corps que j'en avais oublié de respirer ? Comment peut-on oublié de respirer si facilement?

La douleur revient aussi vite qu'elle était parti. Mais est-elle vraiment parti ou ai-je simplement oublié sa présence en étant perdu dans mes réflexions? Cette fois, elle est sur mon torse cette douleur, cette sensation de griffure, de déchirure.

Je vois un ballais à la brosse en plastique qui fait des allait et venu sur mon corps. Alors c'était sa qui me griffait? J'aperçois l'homme qui est en train de me laver au dessus de moi. Il a de long cheveux noir et un bandeau blanc qui lui cache l'œil gauche. Sa bouche possède un rictus de dégout. Je peux pas en voir plus de lui, et n'en prend d'ailleurs pas le temps. J'ai simplement envie de me laisser aller à refermer les yeux.

- T'es dégueulasse, un vrai déchet. Je sais même pas comment on peut vouloir de toi.

Le dédain de cet homme, pourquoi m'est-il destiner? Qu'ai-je fait de mal? Je continue de le regarder me "nettoyer" les yeux à demi-clos.

- Rien que de te préparer sa me donne envie de vomir ! Allé lèves toi ! M'fais pas chier.

À ses mots sa main m'attrape les cheveux et me tire avec une force incroyable pour me mettre sur mes jambes. Il me pousse sur une chaise et commence à me mettre un maillot, puis un caleçon et enfin le pantalon.

- Tu devrais disparaître, tu ne sers vraiment à rien. Regarde toi, t'es qu'une merde. Même pas foutu de t'habiller tout seul.

Je sens qu'il touche mes cheveux une nouvelle fois mais son contact est moins violant, il est sûrement en train de les coiffer ou de les couper. Peu importe sa m'est égale à vrai dire, je me laisse faire et ferme les yeux, je n'en peux plus. Je veux dormir, laissez moi simplement dormir.

J'aimerais qu'on me laisse mourir tranquille si on ne veut pas me sauver. M'endormir et ne plus me réveiller.

Pourquoi on s'acharne sur moi comme sa? Qu'ai-je fait?

Quelques minutes plus tard je suis de nouveau relever par la poigne de cet homme. Il me fait mal, sa main enserre si fort mon bras. J'essaie de retirer sa main, mais je suis stoppé au poignet, quelque chose de froid, je baisse le regard et aperçois des fers. Encore attacher ? Pourquoi? Et quand? Quand me les a-t-il mit? Je n'ai même pas entendu le "clic" singulier des chaines métallique.

L'homme me tire vers la sorti alors que je m'aperçois aussi des chaînes à mes pieds. Garder les yeux ouverts est difficile. Je veux simplement dormir.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marchent qui ont fini de m'achever, on s'arrête devant une porte. Je tourne la tête pour voir le chemin qu'on vient de faire. Nous avons monté un escalier et parcourut un couloir, pourtant en si peu de chemin j'ai trébucher plus d'une dizaines de fois. Mes jambes tremblent.

Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu? Je me redresse difficilement, reprenant contenance.

Après deux coup et la permission d'entrer, je me sens pousser sans ménage dans la pièce. Une nouvelle fois je manque de tomber. Je mets quelque seconde à récupéré mes esprits, ma tête tourne. Je sens mon sang marteler à mes tempes.

Après m'être assurer de la fiabilité de mes deux jambes et calmer ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque, je me redresse pour voir où je suis.

En face de moi se trouve une banquette en U avec deux homme assit avec discipline et grasse. Ils sont assis face à face avec, sur la petite table à leurs pieds deux vers de ce que je pense être de l'alcool.

Un homme magnifique habiller d'un costume marron et aux cheveux châtain se tient du cote gauche entourer par plusieurs garçons et filles portant des tenu aguicheuse ou simplement des accessoires pour tout vêtement. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, une lueur de malice dans le yeux, il tourne la tête vers moi en faisant signe à une des filles coller à lui de s'écarter. Une sensation de danger s'empare de moi

L'homme en face de lui est un homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux brun. Il me regarde, ses yeux sont d'un vert émeraude pur soutenu par deux larmes du même vert. Il est simplement vêtu d'un costume noir pourtant il dégage un calme presque inconfortable. Aucune émotion ne transparait sur son visage le rendant ainsi complétement surréaliste.

- Merci de nous l'avoir ramener Nnoitora. Tu peux disposer.

- Avec plaisir Aizen-sama.

L'homme qui avait était ma seule compagnie jusqu'à présent partit sans plus de cérémonie, les mains dans les poches, en me lancent un dernier regard emplit de dégout.

- Approche toi, voici ton nouveau maître, il t'a acheté. Tu partira avec lui après le dîner. J'espère que ce jeune garçon convient a vos attente Mr Schiffer.

- Oui, il est parfait. Viens ici Ichigo.

Pour ma propre sécurité, je répondis à l'appel de cette main tendu vers moi. Cette même main qui me prit le poignet et me força à me mettre à genoux.

À ce contacte quelque chose en moi se brisa. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me prit pour que je comprenne ce que je vennais de perdre: ma liberté. On m'avait prit m'a liberté. Je sus ce soir là que jamais je ne pourrais jamais revivre comme avant.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique Ichigo. Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais soin de toi.

Je le laissais poser ses lèvres glacer sur les miennes sans résistance. À quoi résister aurait-il pu servir? J'avais compris que je n'étais plus libre et que ne le serais probablement plus jamais. Pour moi c'était finis, j'appartenais désormais à cet homme.

Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à espérer. Qu'il laisse ma famille et mes amis en dehors de ça et qu'il ne ferait pas de moi une poupée que l'on prête à droite et à gauche à qui le veut.

Malgré ma situation je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'étais chanceux. Le maître qui m'avait choisi n'était pas repoussant, j'aurais pu plus mal tomber.

Plus je me disais sa, et plus je sentais une nouvelle chose se briser en moi, mais quoi? C'est alors que je vis un éclair bleu passer devant mes yeux.

Grimmjow.

Je ne le reverrais sûrement jamais.

Alors que je me résignais à mon sort, le fils de mes pensées et de ma compréhension se rejoignirent pour ne former qu'une seule information.

Elles me l'envoyèrent en plein visage comme un enfant jette un caillou dans l'eau pour faire le plus de ricochets possible.

La douleur ressenti à cet instant me fit plus mal et fut plus mortel pour moi que tout se que j'avais pu vivre ses derniers jours alors que je digérais difficilement l'information.

**_J'étais amoureux._**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! E<strong>**n espérant que vous avez appréciez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review même si vous voulez me faire des menaces de mort !**

**Jaa ne !  
><strong>


	12. Chapitre 11 Pour survivre

**Je suis de retour après une très longue hésitation.**

**Je me rends conte que ça fait six mois que je n'ai pas publier de suite sur . A dire vrai j'ai longuement hésité entre la retirer du site ou la continuer, car sur mon blog les 16 eme chapitre est déjà publier.  
><strong>

**Mais je me suis dis que ça serait impardonnable si je ne vous la donner pas ici aussi. Quand on commence quelque chose faut le faire jusqu'au bout. Alors voici le nouveau chapitre. **

**Après les fêtes je posterai le suivant.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture et encore toutes mes excuses.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11: Pour survivre !<strong>

- Bon, ça avance?

- Non monsieur, toujours rien pour le moment. Nous sommes désolés.

- Fais chier. Où est-il? Bordel !

Tout le monde s'activait dans l'immeuble malgré l'heure tardive. Comme si une chose d'une importance capitale pour la survie de chacun était à accomplir en seulement une journée.

Les ordres fusaient par-ci par-là, les voix s'élevaient dans un désordre constant, semblable à un début de jour de marché. Les cris, les plaintes,les rires nerveux. On pouvait entendre malgré tout un nom revenir régulièrement dans toute cette pagaille: Kurosaki Ichigo. Une jeune homme disparut, un jeune homme rechercher, un jeune homme qui semblait important. Mais pour quelle raison? Chacun l'ignorait.

Sortant d'un ascenseur, une jeune femme de petite taille se dirigeait vers le bureau de son patron à grand pas. Bousculant sur son passage les gens qui ne voulait pas s'écarter et hurlant des "Boss" à tout va. Ses petits escarpins noirs claquaient sur le sol, avertissent toute personne qui restait sur son chemin qu'elle était très presser. Elle serrait fortement contre sa petite poitrine un dossier noir mince. Ses petites mains s'agrippaient au bord du document avec beaucoup trop de dureté, au poing de s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Un souffle court et rapide s'échappait de ses fines lèvres d'un rose pâle alors qu'elle cherchait des yeux la personne avec qui elle devait discuter.

Quand enfin elle arriva devant une grande porte, elle se tue. Soufflant calmement pour apaiser sa respiration et faire redescendre la tension en elle. Puis en quelques gestes roder par l'habitude elle remit sa petite chemise blanche et son tailleur noir en place, replaçant aussi le petit pendentif en argent correctement autour de son fin cou. Enfin c'est déterminer, qu'elle poussa la lourde porte après avoir toquer et attendu une réponse.

- Bonsoir Boss. Murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant poliment.

- 'Soir Rukia, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Nous avons trouver où se trouve le jeune homme du nom de Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-il. Parfait, c'est pas trop tôt. Et à part ça, il est où?

- Il se trouve qu'il a été vendu la semaine dernière.

- Vendu? Comment ça vendu? C'est quoi s'bordel encore?! S'écria-t-il, levant un sourcil en signe d'agacement.

- Oui, il a été acheter par le trafiquant Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Fais chier. Où s'trouve cet enculer?

- Il est actuellement à Kyoto. D'après nos sources, il rentrera dans sa demeure à Osaka après les enchères privées de la semaine prochaine.

- Et il veut quoi aux enchères?

- Nous n'en savons rien.

- Ok. J'vais faire simple: j'veux que vous m'trouviez un moyen d'entré aux enchères. Ensuite, j'veux quelqu'un pour veiller sur Ichigo mais qui s'fasse pas r'pérer. Pour finir, j'veux qu'on m'trouve touts les renseignements possible sur Schiffer. Compris?

- Oui Boss !

- Alors au boulot !

- Bien, bonne soirée Boss. Finit-elle en s'inclinent pour la seconde fois avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre son bureau.

- Fais chier ! Avait crier le bleuté à peine la porte fût-elle fermer, en retroussant ses lèvres avec fureur.

* * *

><p>- Ichigo. Dit une voix calme et froide, dénuer de tout sentiment.<p>

À l'entente de mon prénom, je relève légèrement la tête, le regard vide.

- Viens ici s'il te plait. Ordonna cette même voix, qui était sereine malgré tout.

Un ordre. Pourtant je ne bouge pas.

Ça fait une semaine maintenant. Une semaine que j'ai perdu ma liberté. J'ai perdu ma liberté et mes espoirs ont été détruis.

_Jamais._

Jamais, je ne pourrais m'échapper.

- Ichigo...

Encore. Pourquoi prononce-t-il encore mon nom?

Ah oui ! Il m'avait demander quelque chose... je me souviens plus quoi.

Ah si ! Venir.

Venir? Mais où? Pour aller où? Pour faire quoi?

- Tu ne veux pas venir? Me demande-t-il de sa voix froide.

_C'est pas bon !_

Si je ne vais pas le voir, je vais avoir mal. Si je ne lui obéis pas, je vais être punit.

Il faut... Il faut que je lui obéisse. Il le faut pour survivre. Je ne veux pas avoir mal. Je n'aime pas lorsqu'il me punit. C'est toujours désagréable. Je ressors toujours blesser.

Le son d'un claquement me revient en tête. Le claquement d'un fouet. Un fouet pour me punir, me rappeler qui est le maitre, qui est l'esclave.

Alors mon corps se met en mouvement. Pourquoi? Pour survivre. Par instinct. Par instinct, je me rapproche de lui.

Lui... Il me fait peur.

- Voilà, c'est bien. Viens, m'encourage-t-il en tendent une main vers moi.

Cette main... elle me fait peur. Elle est froide, elle me fait mal. Elle brûle ma peau. Je n'aime pas qu'elle me touche.

Mais il le faut. Je dois survivre. Alors si cette main doit me toucher, je dois la laisser faire.

Et elle le fait. Elle se pose sur ma joue. Je déteste sa. Je déteste cette main. Elle est si douce et tranchante à la fois. Le geste est calme, doux, maitriser mais c'est justement pour mieux me montrer qui est le maitre, qui domine la situation.

- Tu es un brave garçon Ichigo. Me flatte-t-il comme une bonne bête.

Cette voix aussi je la déteste.

- Ichigo.

Encore. Il prononce encore mon prénom.

_Arrête !_

_Ne prononce plus mon prénom !_

- Regarde moi. Me souffle-t-il.

_Non !_

Je déteste ses yeux ! Ils sont froid et méprisant ! Je ne vois rien d'autre qu'une profonde froideur et de la convoitise.

Mais... il le faut.

Pour survivre.

Alors je le regarde. Mon regard se fixe au sien. Et ce que j'y me dégoute... le plaisir malsain que ma peur déclenche en lui.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je me fâche, n'est-ce pas? Ichigo. Murmure-t-il calmement.

_Non !_

_Je ne veux pas ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !_

Pourtant les mots ne veulent pas sortir. À la place tout mon corps se tend avec dureté.

Mais je dois lui répondre... sinon il me punira. Sinon il me fera mal.

- Non. Réussi-je à répondre tout bas, retenant à grande peine mes tremblements.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors. Tant que tu ne me contrarie pas tout ira bien. Tu ne feras jamais rien pour me contrarier, je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas Ichigo?

Sa question est poser sur un ton froid mais pourtant charger de menace. Il s'assure clairement que je lui obéirai, peu importe pendant combien de temps. Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête et je me mets doucement mais surement à trembler. Je suis si crisper que mes muscles me font mal. Je fais tout pour ne pas bouger.

Essayant de contenir les battements de mon cœur qui semble vouloir quitter ma cage thoracique.

- Oui. Répondis-je de nouveau sur le même ton, adoptant une attitude d'automate.

- Tu sais comment m'appeler Ichigo.

Il fait une pause, me laissant le temps d'assimiler sa phrase pour assoir un peu plus son pouvoir sur ma personne.

- Comment dois-tu m'appeler? Me fit-il remarquer alors qu'il s'asseyait dans un fauteuil chic.

- Ulquiorra-sama.

Je dois l'appeler comme ça. Je dois l'appeler comme ça car il est le maitre. Je dois l'appeler comme ainsi pour qu'il ne me punisse pas.

Je dois l'appeler comme ça et aucunement d'une autre façon.

Tout ça simplement pour survivre. Juste pour survivre.

_Pour survivre._

- C'est bien Ichigo. Tu es un brave garçon. Tu sais que je t'aime Ichigo, me chuchote-t-il en me tirant à ses pieds avant de passer sa main dans mes mèches oranges une fois que je me suis assis à ses pieds.

- Oui, Ulquiorra-sama. Murmurai-je en posant ma tête sur un de ses genoux, cachant à ses yeux mon visage.

Je ne veux pas le regarder.

- Tu m'aime aussi Ichigo, me demande-t-il comme pour s'assurer de ma fidélité.

- Oui Ulquiorra-sama. Répondis-je en me serrant un peu plus contre lui alors que j'enfermai mon cœur et ma conscience loin quelque part en moi.

Je dois faire croire. Je dois faire croire sinon il me punira. Si il ne croit pas que je l'aime, il me tuera.

Je dois faire croire et obéir pour survivre. Comme une marionnette.

_Je dois devenir une marionnette._

Cet homme à détruit touts mes espoirs et pourtant je continue d'espérer qu'un jour... un jour peut être il viendra.

_Il viendra._

_Mais qui?  
><em>

Cet éclair bleu qui passe devant mes yeux à chaque fois que je baisse les bras. Que j'arrête de me battre. Cet éclair bleu turquoise qui passe comme pour me donner courage.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner.

C'est se soir que je pleurerais.

Mais pour l'heure je dois faire croire et obéir.

Pour qu'au moins je puisse dire hier lorsque nous serons demain.


	13. Chapitre 12 A tes yeux

**Chapitre 12: A tes yeux...**

- Ichigo, viens là.

Je descends du rebord de la fenêtre avant de la refermer et de me diriger vers celui qui m'a appelé d'un pas calculé. Ni trop rapide, ni trop lent.

- Prépare toi, ce soir nous sortons. Je t'emmène avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à faire, me dit-il sans aucune joie dans la voix.

Je le regarde sans bougé, une expression vide de sentiments peinte sur le visage. Mon masque habituel, celui que je porte au quotidien depuis un moment.

J'attends simplement la suite. J'attends qu'il continu de parler comme il le fait toujours. Il parlerait à un meuble, ça reviendrait au même. Je ne suis là que pour la décoration, pour l'amuser, les amuser lui et la galerie. Je suis un jouet dont on s'en enorgueillit. Un jouet qui attend un ordre. Comme un chien, un animal de compagnie.

- Ce soir nous allons aux enchères. Déshabille-toi.

Voilà, l'ordre a été donner. Alors que je le fais calmement, avec lenteur, laissant tomber les rempares de tissus au sol, je le vois se lever pour s'approcher de moi.

- Montre moi tes bras.

Je lui tends mes bras, obéissant comme un bon toutou bien dressé. Sur chacun de mes poignets, on peut voir deux marques rouges.

- Les marques se voient encore. Ce soir tu portera des manche très longue.

Il retourne s'assoir sur le divan après m'avoir donné une tape désagréablement sèche à la tête.

- Ce serait mauvais pour ma réputation si les autres remarquaient que mon pet ne m'obéis pas encore totalement.

Il continu de me regarder sans vraiment me voir.

Il me regarde comme on regarde un paysage. Une peinture, une décoration, quelque chose d'utile pour la beauté, d'inutile pour le reste.

Son regard me traverse. Une désagréable impression me prend aux tripes.

Toujours cette même impression, celle d'être un objets entre ses mains.

- Mets ça, me dit-il en me montrant d'un mouvement de tête des affaires déposer sur le lit.

Je les prends dans les mains pour les regarder, même si au final j'y accorde très peu d'importance. Comme si j'avais encore quelque chose à cacher, quelque chose à sauver.

Un pantalon en latex blanc, une ceinture noire. Quoi de plus moulant et aguicheur?

Et pour le haut, un haut recouvrant mes épaules, la totalité de mes bras avant de descendre sur mes mains, un anneaux retenant les manches à chaque majeur. Génial, comme ça quand je ferais un doigt, ça sera avec de la décoration !

Je souri à peine à ma blague intérieur qui malgré tout réchauffe quelque peu ma conscience, avant de reporter mon attention sur le tissu.

Le haut est taillé pour caché le haut de mes cotes, masquant tout juste ma poitrine.

Je regarde le lit pour voir une dernière chose posé dessus. Et je perds encore une fois le peu de volonté qui avait réussit à renaitre en moi. À la place un grand vide s'empare de moi.

Un collier.

Noir.

Ulquiorra se lève pour venir lui-même me le mettre.

Il me sert. Il est deux cran trop serrer. Le collier force sur ma respiration.

_Ça fait mal !_

- Je conte sur toi pour être d'un comportement irréprochable, Ichigo.

Je sens sa main glissé le long de mon coup, descendant le long de mes cotes, de mon bassin, pour passé sur le haut de ma cuisse droite avant de venir effleuré mon entre jambe serrer dans le pantalon.

_Non... Pas là !_

_Arrête. Enlève ta main !_

- Il serait fâcheux que tu me ridiculise en public.

Sa main débuta de lente caresse sur mon entre jambe, par dessus même de mon pantalon.

_Non, arrête !_

Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma nuque.

- Tu sais se qu'il se passerait si ça devait arriver, hein? Ichigo...

Puis d'un coup, sa main sert ma verge, l'attrapant sans douceur, l'écrasant entre ses doigts froids.

_Ça fait mal !_

_Non !_

_Arrête !_

Sa main continue de serrer. Augmentant la pression au file des secondes.

_Ça fait mal ! S'il te plait, arrête._

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge alors que j'essaie de déglutir sans même y parvenir.

_Grimmjow..._

Les larmes me montent aux yeux lentement. Il ne faut pas qu'elles coulent. Si elles coulent, il me fera encore plus mal.

_Ça fait si mal !_

Je sens mon sang battre rapidement à mes tempes. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur veut sortir de ma poitrine. La douleur est insupportable. Je serre la mâchoire pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

_Aide moi..._

Puis la poigne se fait plus faible, avant de disparaitre totalement. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu, me redonnant une liberté perdue encore quelques secondes au part avant.

Ma respiration se débloque, me permettant de nouveau de respirer. Je tente d'en cacher la rapidité en retenant ma respiration ou en me forçant à souffler doucement.

- Je pense que tu as compris.

J'entends les pas d'Ulquiorra s'éloigner et il appelle ensuite quelqu'un.

- Ichigo.

Je me tourne lentement pour regardé mon maitre, finissant de reprendre mes esprits.

- Il va te la donner. Prends la Ichigo puis descend, je t'attends dans le salon. Dépêche toi !

Il quitte la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, et l'homme qu'il avait appeler s'approche de moi.

Il est grand à la peau bronze. Ses muscles sont imposant. Il fait bien une tête de plus que moi. Cet homme me fait peur, mais je n'en laisse rien paraitre. Je montre juste une indifférence. Encore et toujours cette même indifférence à tout ce qui m'entoure, à tout ce qu'il se passe.

Il me mets devant le visage un petit sachet de poudre blanche.

- Tiens dépêche toi de la prendre petite merde. Tu as de la chance d'en avoir, en plus elle est de bonne qualité. Je sais pas pourquoi le boss veut que tu en prenne mais ça me répugne. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas gâché à être prise par des gosses comme toi.

Le temps qu'il finisse son monologue, j'avais finis de prendre la drogue qu'on venait de me donner et sortais de la chambre.

Dans quelques instants, les premiers effets allaient se faire sentir.

Je me dépêche de rejoindre Ulquiorra et quelques minutes plus tard nous montons en voiture en direction du centre ville.

C'est plusieurs heures plus tard que nous arrivons en plein centre ville, à l'entrée d'un quartier de grands immeubles. Nous entrons dans l'immeuble le plus imposant, les pièces sont éclairées comme jamais.

Partout autour de nous je peux voir des gardes du corps, des hommes comme Ulquiorra, des femmes richissimes, mais aussi des hommes ou des femmes voir mêmes de enfants comme moi. Eux aussi sont obligé de faire des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas. Eux aussi ont été vendu, puis acheter comme moi.

Je repense à mon ancienne vie, calme et joyeuse. Je ne me doutais de rien, rigolant, n'appréciant pas à sa juste valeur chaque instant passé avec mes amis ou simplement les instants de liberté. Une liberté que je ne retrouverais pas.

C'est toujours lorsqu'on les a perdu qu'on se rend conte de l'importance de certaines choses à nos yeux.

Ulquiorra part devant, je le suis. Nous nous retrouvons rapidement dans une grande salle, comme une salle de cinéma, pourtant il y a une scène.

Une salle de théâtre?

Puis je vois un parloir. Alors je tilte, nous ne sommes ni au cinéma, ni au théâtre mais aux enchères. J'aurais du m'en douté après qu'il m'en ai parlé tout à l'heure. Ulquiorra semble avoir réservé un des balcons pour nous.

Il s'assoit dans un fauteuil, probablement très cher si je m'en réfère au tissus et à la forme et au décor du fauteuil, avant de me faire signe de venir m'assoir prêt de lui. Je me place à ses pieds, appuyant légèrement mon dos contre sa jambe droite, déposant ma tête sur son genou gauche ramené sur sa jambe droite. Bien qu'il ai les jambes croisées, personne n'oserait dire qu'il est une fille.

La salle se remplit. Bien que je sois par terre, je peux tout à fait voir les gens s'installer en contre-bas. Eux aussi peuvent me voir lorsque les lumières sont encore allumées, la rambarde du balcons étant en bois sculpté.

Je sens la main d'Ulquiorra dans mes cheveux. Je ne peux rien faire, mon corps me fait mal, je dois forcer pour le faire bouger un tout petit peu.

Les effets de la drogue commence à se dissiper, me laissant sur les nerfs.

_Arrête, retire ta main._

Ça me répugne. Cette façon de caresser ma tête comme on le ferait à un bon chien. Mais il continu, se fichant de mon ressentit et pour quoi je passe aux yeux des autres. Lui il est bien, alors tout va bien. Moi je dois me taire. J'ai pas le droit de dire que je n'aime pas.

La salle est maintenant quasiment pleine. Je laisse mon regard vagabondé sur les personnes devant moi, tous plus ou moins riche. Je parcours la salle du regard, que viennent faire tout ses gens?

Lorsque mon regard remonte pour voir qui se trouve dans les balcons, c'est alors que j'aperçois à l'opposé de nous un homme aux cheveux rose avec des manières efféminés, juste à coté de lui se trouve un homme plus grand que son acolyte au long cheveux noirs.

Ils sont entouré d'un nombre de garde incroyable. Je continue de les regarder jusqu'à voir un homme noir avec une paire de lunette sur les yeux arriver.

Pourquoi porte-il des lunettes alors qu'il fait aussi sombre?

Il prend place à coté du noiraud et un jeune homme blond se place à ses pieds comme moi je le suis avec Ulquiorra. Je détaille un peu plus le petit blond, il semble bien plus jeune que moi.

Je sursaute alors qu'un grand claque retenti dans la salle.

- Que se passe-t-il, Ichigo? Me demande alors mon maitre, m'ayant surement senti sursauté.

- Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas Ulquiorra-sama, soufflais-je alors d'une petite voix.

_Arrête ! Ne prononce plus son nom comme sa !_

Une vague de dégout afflue en moi à peine ai-je prononcé le prénom de mon propriétaire.

Sa main recommence à caresser mes cheveux doucement. Quand avait-il arrêter?

_Stop ! Laisse moi ! Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas..._

Je commence à pleurer silencieusement, sans même bouger. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter les larmes de couler. C'est surement à cause de la drogue.

Une voix se fait entendre au micro et d'un coup ma tête me fait mal. Je la laisse retombé lourdement sur le genou de mon bourreau.

- Ça ne va pas Ichigo? me demande-t-il avec un semblant d'inquiétude.

Sa voix résonnent dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va explosé. J'entends des sons grave, déformer. C'est l'homme au micro qui parle.

Puis mes oreilles commencent à siffler. Je pose une main crispée sur mon front.

- J'ai... j'ai mal à la tête.

- Viens là, me fit-il alors en tapotant sa cuisse droite.

Je me lève pour m'assoir sur ses genoux, basculant mon corps pour que mon épaule droite repose sur son torse et que je puisse poser ma tête au creux de son coup.

À cet instant plus qu'à tout les autres, je me répugne. Que suis-je devenu? Suis si faible pour me reposer sur celui qui à prit ma liberté?

Pourtant le bourdonnement passe. La voix de l'homme au micro redevient normal. C'est après encore quelques secondes que j'ouvre les yeux pour voir un éclair bleu me sauté au visage.

Je cligne des yeux comme j'en ai prit l'habitude de le faire, mais cette fois si, la couleur bleu si particulière reste dans mon champ de vision. Puis je vois deux prunelles du même bleu regarder dans ma direction.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

_Grimmjow..._

Il me fixe du regard, un air mécontent sur le visage. Il est en colère, mais pourquoi? Puis je me rappelle que je suis sur les genoux d'Ulquiorra quand je le sens poser ses lèvres glacées dans mon cou.

Je ferme les yeux, refoulant une profonde envie de vomir. Je dois avoir une expression de pur dégout sur le visage.

Lorsque nous nous levons pour partir j'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écouler. Je sentais régulièrement le regard du bleuté sur moi.

Pendant les enchères, Ulquiorra a acheté un magnifique tableau lors de la première partie, quoi de plus normal. Seulement après l'entracte, la marchandise était des êtres humains, vendu comme moi je l'ai été. Pendant ce moment, je me suis mit à pleurer, sanglotant doucement dans les bras de celui qui finira par me détruire.

Ulquiorra a alors acheté une enfant aux cheveux châtains retenu en un chignon. Je me senti anéantit pour cette pauvre petite de 11 ans, et une envie de tout détruite fit rage en moi quand j'aperçus, avec les reflets des projecteurs, des larmes barrer son visage cristallin.

Je suis l'homme brun devant moi à travers les couloirs, puis nous descendons plusieurs escaliers pour nous diriger vers ce qui semble être une salle de réception.

En entrant dedans, je revis ses hommes, ceux que j'avais vu sur le balcon d'en face, tranquillement assit sur un chique divan autour d'une table basse sur lequel était poser diverses boissons.

Ulquiorra se dirige vers eux et je le suis, prenant place à ses cotés alors qu'il commence à discuter avec les hommes.

Un peu plus tard, je vois la jeune fille qu'à acheté Ulquiorra nous rejoindre dans une tenu du même style que la mienne. Nous nous sourions tristement, et la voix froide de notre maitre nous sort de nos pensés.

- Ichigo, je te présente Inamori Momo, je l'ai acheté pour que tu ai de la compagnie. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir.

Je la regarde avec un profond remord dans le ventre avant de remercier notre propriétaire.

Elle vient s'assoir par terre à coté de moi. Ni elle ni moi ne parlons, nous nous contentons d'attendre.

Mais c'est une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'une douleur me prend au ventre. Je me tourne vers le noiraud attendant qu'il ai finit de parler, cachant la douleur comme je peux derrière un masque neutre.

Voyant que j'attends quelque chose, Ulquiorra me regarde.

- Que se passe-t-il Ichigo?

- Puis-je aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plait, Ulquiorra-sama? Demandais-je poliment.

- Oui, Yammi va avec lui.

- Bien.

Je me lève avant de m'incliner et partir en direction des toilettes accompagné de l'homme qui m'avait donner la drogue une peu plus tôt.

Je rentre dans les toilettes alors que lui attend patiemment devant que je ressorte.

Je me dirige vers une des cabines et commence à uriner.

_Mince, il y a du sang, cette brute a vraiment serrer fort tout à l'heure._

Ça fait mal.

Je regarde le liquide rouge prendre son droit dans la cuvette des toilettes avec inquiétude.

Je sors de la cabine pour aller me laver les mains quand je me sens tirer en arrière et qu'une main se pose sur ma bouche.

Je me retrouve de nouveau dans une cabine fermer, plaquer contre une des parois.

- Enfin je te retrouve Berry !

_Cette voix !_

Mon cœur rate un battement et mon ventre se tord alors que j'ouvre les yeux pour croisé un regarde bleu électrique à quelques petits centimètres de moi.


	14. Chapitre 13 Attendre en Enfer

**Chapitre 13: Attendre en Enfer**

- Grim... Grimmjow...

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle qui peine à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

Je crois rêver. Et comme si j'allais pouvoir me réveiller de cette manière, je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Pourtant l'image qui est envoyée à mon cerveau ne change pas.

Il est là, devant moi.

Ma respiration se fait alors bien plus difficile. Je ressens une sorte de point dans la poitrine et une douleur sourde me parcourt le corps à chaque respiration. De plus une sensation de brûlure se propage en moi, de mes poumons à ma bouches. Mes mains sont engourdit, et je sens la désagréable sensation de du manque de sang dans mes pieds.

Mon cœur bats si vite tout à coup, comme si il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Il me sourit sans pour autant bouger.

Mais d'un coup je me mets à reculer en bougeant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. Je sens les tremblements s'emparer de mon corps et une peur glaciale s'insinue en moi.

Un pas, puis deux. Mes pas ne sont pas assurer pour autant, en vérité je sens même que je pourrais tomber à tout moment, mais je continue de reculer lentement terrifier par quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_Non, ne me regarde pas !_

Une frayeur insoutenable s'empare de moi sans que je puisse y remédier.

L'homme qui m'avait embauché par le passé et qui m'avait héberger se tient à présent devant moi. Mais pourquoi réagir ainsi alors que je crois bien avoir attendu cet instant avec envie? Je ne comprends pas ma réaction moi même.

Qu'allait-il pensé maintenant qu'il me voit?

_Non, ne regarde pas... regarde pas._

Je continue toujours de reculer alors qu'une incompréhension complète se peint sûrement sur son visage.

D'un coup, mon pied tape contre quelque chose et je percute rudement le mur de la cabine des toilettes. La panique qui est en moi ne fait alors que grandir de seconde en seconde.

_Non, laisse moi._

Je remue la tête plus vivement de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche encore qu'auparavant.

J'ai mal, la douleur dans ma poitrine est d'autant plus forte.

Je respire de manière désordonné et rapide et un mal de tête assommant tambourine mon crâne.

Il fait un premier pas vers moi qui me fait sursauter, rompant ma concentration pour apaiser la douleur qui parcoure mon corps.

Une envie de vomir me prend aux tripes alors que mon corps est parcourut de tremblements de plus en plus violents qui font raidirent mes muscles.

Un spasme désagréable secoue mon corps quand enfin je me rends conte que les larmes ont commencées à couler il y a un moment déjà.

Elles dévalent silencieusement mes joues tout en laissant des sillons transparents alors que je sanglote en fixant l'homme face à moi.

- Hééé? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, me demande-t-il inquiet de ma réaction.

Je me laisse glisser contre le mur avant de m'assoir par terre, repliant mes genoux sous mon menton rentrant ma tête et l'entourant de mes bras afin de me protéger et de calmer au maximum mes tremblements et la douleur créé par ma respiration difficile.

_Me protéger de quoi?_

Je voulais le revoir, qu'il me sorte de là, alors pourquoi ai-je peur ainsi?

Je ne cesse de pleurer, de plus en plus violemment, m'étouffant presque en essayant de respirer alors que mes yeux sont douloureusement plisser. Je me passe frénétiquement les mains sur le visage plus pour étaler les larmes que pour les sécher tant mes mains sont mouillé de l'eau salé.

J'entends un bruit sourd, comme des pas précipités et je rouvre les yeux de surprise et de crainte quand je sens deux mains se poser sur mes bras, me secouant, ravivant mon envie de vomir qui avait enfin commencer à disparaitre.

- Hé Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Me demande la voix paniqué du bleuté. Regarde moi, c'est moi Grimmjow.

- Ne me regarde pas, cris-je tout en me débattant.

Malgré le fait qu'il me secoue encore et encore, mais tout de même de plus en plus lentement, sa voix est douce et basse. Puis alors qu'il arrête de me secouer je sens ses mains palper mon corps sur les parties accessibles. Je me débats alors un peu plus violemment encore si c'est possible et crie des paroles complètement dénués de sens à cause de la peur panique.

- Chut, Ichigo, arrête de crier, me dit-il en essayant de capter mon regard. Tu es blessé quelque part? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Lâche moi ! Ne me regarde pas ! Va t'e...

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase malgré la force de mes mots. Il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes afin de m'empêcher de crier encore plus. C'est un contact chaud qui me calme immédiatement, comme si il n'y avait que ça qui puisse me détendre.

Quand je me rends conte qu'il m'embrasse, je cesse de me débattre et mon corps se dénoue un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Il m'entoure alors des ses bras et me ramène vers lui sans pour autant couper le baissé.

Ses lèvres sont chaudes bien qu'elles ne soient pas vraiment douces à l'inverse de celles d'Ulquiorra. Je me laisse porter par le baiser et le plaisir qu'il fait naitre en moi. C'est si agréable, si réconfortant.

Il finit par rompre le contact sans desserrer son étreinte.

Je garde les yeux fermer pendant un instant, appréciant encore un peu la douceur de son geste et le bien être que c'est répandu en moi. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et les sensations finissent par s'estomper, je rouvre alors les yeux pour fixer mon regard au sien. Son front est plissé et ses sourcils sont froncé, son regard est particulièrement sérieux, et il semble préoccuper.

- Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sa question me surprend à moitié. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai réagis de cette manière. Mon mal de tête est toujours présent et un tournis s'est même emparé de moi.

- Tu es bien là, hein, Grimmjow?

C'est à son tour d'être surprit mais il s'en remet vite et m'offre un sourire réconfortant, différent de ses sourire dont je me rappelle des fois par flash.

- Oui je suis là, Ichigo.

- J'ai cru que c'était un rêve. J'ai cru que... Je... Ils...

Ma respiration redevient difficile alors que j'essaye de parler et les tremblement reprennent. J'ai froid, je sens que mes mains sont totalement plus froide que jamais. De désagréable vague de chaleur liquide parcoure mon corps me faisant transpirer.

- Chut, calme toi, je suis là. Tu le vois bien non? Se n'est pas un rêve, je suis là. Je suis venu te voir Berry, me souffle-t-il faiblement de sa voix rauque en me serrant de nouveau contre lui.

- Ne me regarde pas, je suis sale. Je suis souiller. Je suis un...

- Chut, tais toi. Ne dis pas sa.

- Mais c'est la vérité, il a fait de moi son animal de compagnie, sa poupée qu'il utilise à sa guise !

- Hé Berry, regarde moi. Tu veux sortir d'ici?

- Je ne... peux pas, je peux pas... Je suis son jouet... Je...

- Berry, je vais t'aider, tu n'es pas seul. Berry, dis le moi franchement, il t'ont droguer?

Je relève la tête, pris de panique. Comment? Je suis drogué? Je ne m'en souviens plus moi même. J'essaie de me souvenir mais ma tête me fait un mal de chien. Soudain un souvenir me revient en mémoire. C'est vrai, juste avant de partir Ulquiorra m'a donné de la drogue.

Une honte insupportable s'empare de moi. Je me remets à pleurer et à trembler. Je suis un déchet, un drogué. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

- Comment...?

- Tu n'es pas toi même, tu n'aurais pas pleurer et eu peur de quelqu'un qui se tiens à un mettre de toi normalement. Puis tu tremble, ta respiration est rapide et tes yeux sont rouges. Je sais quels sont les effets de la drogue.

Je fini par baisser la tête pour me cacher, répondant silencieusement à sa question. J'ai horriblement honte.

- Alors j'avais raison, ils t'ont droguer ces chiens, cracha-t-il avec une hargne non feinte.

- Grimm...

- Chut ! Ichigo, je suis venu te voir ce soir pour te dire que je vais te sortir de là. Mais il me faut du temps, me répond-t-il avant même que je puisse finir de dire son prénom. Ichigo, il faut que tu lui résiste, fais le pour toi, pour moi. D'accord?

- Je...

- S'il te plait.

Sa voix est suppliante et son regard ne lâche pas le mien. Ses mains diffusent une chaleur agréable dans mes bras qui se propage dans ton mon corps, chassant le froid de mes mains et les vagues de chaleurs liquides qui vivent à travers mon corps. Étonnement, maintenant je me sens bien près de cet homme alors que quelques minutes plus tôt j'étais terrifié de le voir dans la même pièce que moi.

_Grimmjow, qui es-tu vraiment?_

Je me sens protégé entre les bras de cet homme.

- D'a...d'accord.

- On va tout faire pour te sortir de là, je te le promets. Mais en attendant obéis lui pour ne pas te faire punir, mais bats toi à l'intérieur. On viendra te sortir de la. En attendant attends moi. Reste en vie et n'oublie pas cette promesse. Fais moi confiance.

- Ou...Oui.

- Maintenant file, le molosse devant la porte va finir par se demander pourquoi tu mets autant de temps, me dit-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur mon front.

L'instant d'après je quitte les toilettes afin de rejoindre Ulquiorra et les autres qui n'ont pas bougé. Je reprends ma place au pied du brun près d'Inamorie. Je vois la main du brun s'ouvrir devant mon visage, me révélant une petite pâtisserie. Je souris au maitre avant de prendre le mini éclair au chocolat et le porter à mes lèvres. Je regarde mon amie assise à coté de moi qui mange un petit macaron avant de se penché vers la table pour prendre une petite truffe au chocolat. Je découvre alors un plat remplit de plusieurs petites pâtisseries en tout genre : tarte au fraise, religieuse, flan.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fini encore deux autres plats de pâtisseries, nous rentrons au manoir du Yakuza. Je monte d'un pas mesuré dans ma chambre après avoir dit bonne nuit à Inamorie et Ulquiorra, ne voulant pas montrer mon empressement. Cela aurait pu créer des question dans l'esprit du brun quand à ma jovialité inhabituelle. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop mangé de petits gâteaux pour que ça semble normal. Après avoir retiré mes vêtements un à un avec hâte, je me glisse sous les draps soyeux de mon lit. Je soupire de bien être en pensant que ce soir je ne dors pas avec le brun, trop occupé aux affaires de la mafia.

Cette nuit la je m'endors plus serein et rassuré que toutes les autres nuits que j'ai pu passé chez le brun jusqu'à présent. Avant de fermer les yeux pour un bon moment, je remarque que je n'ai plus eu froid depuis mon contact avec Grimmjow.


	15. Chapitre 14 Faire semblant

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent de me suivre malgré mes publications très désordonnées. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et merci infiniment de votre soutiens.**

**La prochaine fois je ferais en sorte de vous remercier et de vous répondre d'une meilleure manière.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 14: Faire semblant...**

Deux mois.

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis la sortie aux enchères.

Je passe presque toutes mes journées avec Momo. Elle est la seule chose qui réussit encore à faire naître un sourire sain sur mes lèvres. Petit à petit je me sens dépérir, j'en suis conscient. Comme un animal blesser qui attend juste qu'on vienne l'achever.

J'oublie petit à petit toute ma vie passé. Je ne me souviens même plus de ma famille. Avais-je un frère et une sœur ? Ou deux frères ou deux sœurs? Ni de mes amis. Combien en avais-je déjà? La seule chose qui me reste est une tache bleue qui me hante quelque fois dans la journée ou la silhouette d'une homme mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler son visage ni de son nom. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus que Momo et ce souvenir. Bien sur Ulquiorra prend soin de moi, mais il continu de me faire ses choses. Même lorsque je reste sage.

Alors je m'accroche à ce souvenir, qui semble très important pour moi. Et j'attends. C'est la seule chose que je peux encore faire de toute manière. J'ai vite compris qu'essayer de m'enfuir ne servirait à rien. Comment échapper à cet homme qui contrôle tout ? Cet homme qui peut tuer n'importe qui d'un simple geste de la main.

Non non, je suis bien mieux en sécurité au creux de ses mains. Je sais que si je lui demande une chose, il me la donnera. Je frissonne alors que la main d'Ulquiorra continue de caresser mes cheveux. C'est agréable. Ulquiorra est si doux avec moi. Je suis heureux quand il prend soin de moi. Et il prend soin de Momo aussi. Mais il ne lui donne pas la même affection qu'à moi. Je suis content, je reste son préféré. Et tout le monde le sait.

- Ichigo.

Je sursaute en me retournant, je n'ai pas senti Ulquiorra se lever et partir.

- Tu viens? Me dit-il d'une voix calme en me tendant la main.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus, je me lève et marche alors rapidement vers lui afin de le rattraper. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus ! Tant qu'il veillera sur moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes arrivé au restaurant où Aizen, un ami d'Ulquiorra, nous attendait. Je remarque avec un énorme plaisir que le restaurant choisit pour le rendez-vous est une crêperie. J'ai toujours adoré les crêpes. J'entends mon ventre gargouiller. Je l'avais prédit. Un serveur vient nous accueillir avant de nous accompagner auprès d'Aizen qui est là depuis un moment si j'en crois les verres sur la table.

Je choisis une chaise pour m'asseoir entre Ulquiorra et Momo. Je n'aime pas trop être prêt d'Aizen, il me fait un peu peur. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois. Ensuite j'attends religieusement qu'on me demande ce que je veux manger. Ce qui ne tarde pas. La voix froide mais conciliante d'Ulquiorra s'élève dans le petit renfoncement du restaurant.

- Ichigo, Momo, vous voulez manger quelque chose?

- Oui ! Une crêpe Nutella, s'il vous plait Ulquiorra-sama.

- Je heu... pareil... s'il vous plait.

Je me tourne alors vers la jeune femme assise à ma gauche et lui fais un signe de la tête à peine perceptible. Il n'y a que quand je suis seul avec elle que je souris. Elle comprend mon message car m'adresse un petit sourire amicale. Elle seule me comprend.

Je dois patienter donc je me mets à discuter tout bas pour ne pas gêner mon maître et son homologue. On parle de tout et de rien, quand je vois finalement une femme rentrer avec une boite pour animaux. Je laisse mon regard fixé sur la cage en plastique sans oublier de répondre à Inamorie. Finalement un petit miaou s'élève de la boite et Momo fixe son regard dessus à son tour.

D'un coup je sens une présence dans mon dos et quand je tourne la tête pour voir le serveur m'apporter ma crêpe. Puis je remarque que ce n'est pas le même serveur. Celui-ci à de longs cheveux rouges et des tatouages noirs alors que l'autre avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Bizarrement il me semble tout les deux les avoir déjà vu.

Cet homme aux cheveux rouges me dit quelque chose plus sûrement que son acolyte d'ailleurs. La sensation de le connaître ne me quitte pas. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de très important. Cet homme semble être lié à une grande part que j'ai oublier. Et plus j'essaie de trouver, plus je perçois un brouillard infini. Je suis certain que ça à voir avec mon enfance.

Quand je demande à Ulquiorra, il me répond que c'est mon père qui m'a confié à lui quand j'étais tout petit. Il semblerait que j'ai grandit avec lui, mais pourtant je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ça. Je n'ai aucun souvenir datant de plus de deux mois et demi. Quand j'essaie de me rappeler le visage de mon père je n'y arrive pas.

Plus je me plonge dans mes pensées et plus je sens une peur sourde et gelée s'insinuer en moi. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Qui suis-je vraiment? Pourquoi ai-je peur de me rappeler de tout ça tout d'un coup? Quels lourds secrets se cachent derrière le voile qui renferme mes souvenir?

- Ichigo tout se passe bien?

Je sursaute. C'est Ulquiorra qui me sort de mes pensées. Je parcoure les personnes présentes du regard. Tout les yeux sont fixé sur moi. Inamorie me regarde avec une expression de surprise mêlée de tristesse et de peur. Elle a comprit que je me pose des questions. Vit-elle la même chose que moi? Elle aussi a la sensation que l'on lui ment?

Je baisse les yeux et regarde mon assiette pour voir sans réelle surprise que je n'ai pas touché à ma crêpe. Je prends alors ma fourchette et mon couteau et commence à couper un morceau.

Je sens le regard turquoise sur moi, plus insistant que tout les autres, alors je relève la tête.

- Je... heu...oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je suis désolé, ma voix est rapide et je réponds d'une toute petite voix très mal assurée.

Il continue de me fixer du regard avant de prendre mon verre et y verser de l'eau. Je le prends alors qu'il me le tend afin de boire deux petites gorgées. Mais avant que je puisse le reposer il retend sa main vers moi.

- Tiens prends le. Ça te fera du bien et apaisera tes tremblements, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux sans ciller.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je tremblais. C'est alors que je remarque que j'ai froid. Mais bizarrement des vagues de chaleurs désagréables me parcourent le corps et me font transpirer. Je regarde alors se qu'il me tend et un sursaut me parcourt rapidement quand une envie de vomir me prend aux tripes.

Une pilule... une petite pilule blanche. De la drogue.

Ulquiorra doit sûrement penser que je suis en manque, pourtant je sais avec certitude que je ne tremble pas à cause d'un manque, mais à cause de la terreur. J'ai compris qu'on me mentait et je suis terrifié de découvrir la vérité. Pourquoi on me ment comme ça?

Malgré tout je prends la petite pastille avec un plaisir non dissimuler et l'avale avec une gorgée d'eau. Je ne pourrais me sentir que mieux.

Je patiente une petite dizaine de minutes afin de sentir les premiers effets opérer sur moi, puis je me décide enfin à manger cette crêpe. Mais contre toutes attentes, je la trouve bien fade, alors que je croyais adorer ça.

C'est trois ou quatre heures plus tard que nous quittons la crêperie pour rentrer. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ces bizarreries. Petit à petit certaines choses se sont révélées à moi. Par exemple, pourquoi me droguer si mon père lui a vraiment confié ma charge? Ne devrait-il pas plutôt m'aider à arrêter? Pourtant d'aussi loin que je me souvienne les prises de drogue que le Brun m'impose sont de plus en plus fréquentes.

Une fois arrivée, Inamorie part se coucher après nous avoir dit bonne nuit à Ulquiorra et à moi.

- Ichigo, viens. Allons nous coucher, me dit le brun de sa voix froide.

Sans un mot je lui emboîte le pas pour rejoindre sa chambre. Une fois arriver dans celle-ci il referme la porte derrière moi et verrouille la serrure comme à chaque fois. Chaque soir que je l'accompagne dans sa chambre il ferme la porte à clef. Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut que je fasse. Ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse.

- Enlève tes vêtements, me dit-il alors qu'il se sert un verre de Cognac pour ensuite allé s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui orne un des coins de la pièce. Doucement. Vas doucement.

Sans broncher je fais ce qu'il me dit, retirant mes affaires, une à une. Je les laisse glisser le long de ma peau avec une lenteur délicate sous le regard du Brun. Me dévêtir ainsi est toujours gênant. J'ai l'impression de vendre mon corps.

Il boit une gorgée de son digestif tout en suivant la chute de mes vêtements des yeux. Je sais que je fais monter le désir en lui. C'est comme ça à chaque fois. Et je sais ce qu'il va se passer après, lorsque je serrai nu.

Je sais qu'après ça il va me caresser. Parcourir mon corps de ses mains froides. Mais il le fera avec tendresse.

Tant que je fais ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il aime, il est doux avec moi.

Puis il entrera en moi. Sans préparation. Mais il ira doucement pour que la douleur soit supportable. Il fera des mouvements lents pour que je m'y habitue.

Puis à mes premiers soupirs il prendra mon sexe en main afin de me faire jouir. Mais jamais il n'accélèrera. Il préfère la lenteur.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je remarque que mon boxer qui était mon dernier vêtement à déserté mon corps. Je suis maintenant complètement exposé face à mon maître. Il a le membre fièrement au garde à vous, je peux le voir tendre le tissu de son pantalon. Sans un mot il me fait signe d'avancer puis finit son verre.

L'instant d'après, alors que mes genoux touchent presque les siens, je sens une de ses mains gelée remonter ma hanche avant de venir titiller mon téton. Je sens ses doigts le pincer, le faire rouler et le tirer.

Je m'efforce d'oublier la froideur de son corps qui me gêne et de soupirer. J'ai hâte de sentir la douceur, le moelleux et la chaleur des couvertures. J'ai hâte de pouvoir dormir.

Je sens sa deuxième main se poser sur mon membre alors qu'il me fait doucement reculer jusqu'au lit. Je ne l'ai pas vu se lever.

Je finis par sentir mes mollets toucher le bord du lit et il appuie un peu plus sa main sur mon torse pour me faire chuter dans les draps. Quelques secondes plus tard je sens ses mains parcourir mon corps dans les moindres recoins comme je l'avais prévu.

Je ferme les yeux attendant simplement. Je tente d'oublier. J'essaie de pensé à autre chose. J'essaie de me persuader que ça va finir vite. Je gémis aussi de temps à autre pour qu'il ne se doute pas que je n'aime pas. Je frissonne quand je sens la langue du brun parcourir mon ventre.

- Tu aime ça, me dit-il avant de recommencer à lécher mon ventre.

Je frissonne une nouvelle fois. J'aimerai tellement lui dire d'arrêter, mais si je fais quoi que se soit qui puisse lui déplaire il me punira. Je ne veux pas qu'il me frappe alors je reste sage et simule.

Une dizaine de minutes après je vois Ulquiorra déboutonner son pantalon et se positionner à mon entré. Je ferme les yeux, inspirant longuement tout en me préparant à la douleur à venir.

La seconde suivante je le sens entrer en moi. Sans plus de cérémonie il commence ses vas et vient en moi. Avec une lenteur douloureuse. Je sens comme une lente déchirure à chacun de ses mouvements. L'envie de vomir se fait de plus en plus forte à chaque allé et venu.

Après quelques minutes de souffrance, je sens enfin Ulquiorra se déverser en moi alors que je pousse un gémissement créer de toute pièce. Il se redresse sans un regard, sans un mot. Puis il se dirige vers la salle de bain comme à chaque fois. Tandis que moi j'attends patiemment qu'il me congédie.

C'est une ou deux minutes plus tard que sa voix résonne enfin comme une délivrance. Je vais pouvoir retourner dans mon lit afin de dormir et d'oublier même pour quelques heures que je suis manipulé.

- Tu peux y aller Ichigo, merci pour ce soir.

- De rien, bonne nuit Ulquiorra-sama.

- Bonne nuit.

C'est sur ces mots que je quitte la pièce et me rends dans ma chambre afin de prendre quelques précieuses heures de sommeil. Une fois arriver dans celle-ci je me dirige vers les toilettes afin de me débarbouiller et de me nettoyer puis sans attendre je me dirige vers mon lit en me déshabillant.

Une fois glisser dans les draps, je soupire de bien être et ferme les yeux, espérant rejoindre Morphée le plus vite possible. Pourtant malgré mon envie je ne vois que le visage de ce serveur aux cheveux rouges. Et encore une fois j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que je trouve enfin le sommeil.


	16. Chapitre 15 Ailleurs

**Chapitre 15: Ailleurs**

Voilà à présent deux semaines que nous avons changé d'endroit. Deux semaines que tout me parait différent.

Un matin je me suis réveillé, et alors que je descendais dans le salon, j'ai vu les employés préparer les bagages. En entrant dans la salle à manger de la villa, j'ai retrouvé Ulquiorra qui était déjà attablé. Il était en train de lire le journal avec une tasse de café posée devant lui. Il paraissait parfaitement calme, mais j'avais l'étrange impression qu'il y avait tout de même un problème. Je vis alors quatre gardes, un dans chaque angle de la pièce et j'eus la certitude que ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Pourtant, malgré tout, je m'assis sans faire d'histoire sur la chaise à droite de l'homme qui semble être mon amant. Je commence mon bol de céréales. J'attends calmement que le brun entame la conversation en premier. J'avais vite compris que ce n'était pas à moi de parler en premier.

- Bonjour Ichigo, me dit-il d'une voix glaciale et habituelle.

- Bonjour.

- Tu as bien dormi?

- Oui et vous?

- Je vais bien, je te remercie.

Les formules d'usage, comme d'habitude. La plupart du temps après ça nous ne parlons plus. Parler pour dire quoi? Nous n'avons aucun sujet qui pourrait nous permettre de parler, rien à nous dire. Les seuls sujets que nous avons sont la nourriture, le sexe, et plus rarement le travail. Et encore, c'est Ulquiorra qui parle la plupart du temps. Moi je ne fais que répondre, plus pour mon confort et pour sauver les apparences d'ailleurs.

Pourtant une question reste gravé dans ma mémoire, voulant passé la frontière de mes lèvres. Je me retiens difficilement de la poser. J'essaie de l'oublier en me concentrant sur ma nourriture. Mais malgré tout mon regard revient toujours sur le brun.

- Que se passe-t-il Ichigo?

- Heu je... Non ce n'est rien.

Je suis pris au dépourvut et je baisse les yeux vers mon bol, honteux. Je n'ai pas à m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas, pourtant l'envie de savoir me tiraille tellement.

- Hé bien, que ce passe-t-il? Dis le moi.

- Heu... hé bien je me demandais... Ma voix est incertaine et je doute à continuer ma phrase.

- Oui?

- Vous partez?

- Ah ! Tu as vu les domestiques faire tout les bagages, c'est pour ça?

- Oui.

- La vérité c'est que nous partons. Tu viens avec moi.

- Nous allons où?

- Nous changeons de pays. Nous partons au soleil.

J'ouvre de grands yeux surprit de cette nouvelle. Pourquoi partir? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi si loin? Tant de question. Puis d'autres questions encore me viennent. Pourquoi ai-je cette réaction? Pourquoi suis-je aussi choqué d'apprendre que je vais partir? Après tout rien ne me retient ici... si? Je n'ai personne qui me retient non plus. Aucun ami, aucune famille.

Pourtant le fait de partir au soleil me fait plaisir d'une certaine façon. Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, mes yeux doivent pétiller de plaisir et de joie vu ceux du brun qui s'éclaircissent après m'avoir regardé. Je lui souris, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que j'ai compris et que je suis d'accord.

Je crois que j'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de temps mais pour faire quoi? Dire au revoir à qui? Aller où? Je n'ai nul part où aller une dernière fois et personne à qui parler. Alors au lieu de ça, je reste dans la villa, regardant les hommes et femmes sous les ordres d'Ulquiorra s'activer. Je profite une dernière fois de la piscine en compagnie de Momo. Nous sommes complètement insouciant à tout ce qui nous entoure comme le seraient deux enfants.

Malgré tout le brun n'est jamais bien loin de nous, il est tranquillement assit à la table de la terrasse, un café posé devant lui. Il discute au téléphone, réglant sûrement les derniers détails du voyage. Je le regarde un instant avant de sourire. Bien qu'il se montre régulièrement au soleil, sa peau reste toujours aussi pâle. J'en viens même à me demandé si il n'est pas un enfant de la lune, après tout, cela expliquerait bien des choses.

- Ichigo, Momo, venez voir un instant.

Je sursaute alors que j'entends notre maître nous appeler me tirant durement de mes pensées. Inamorie sort de l'eau la première et je décide de la suivre pendant qu'un homme de main du patron l'entoure d'un peignoir bleu avant de faire de même avec moi avec un tissu rouge. Le coton du peignoir est moelleux. Je me blottis dedans avec délice bien qu'il ne fasse pas froid tout en marchant avec précaution pour ne pas tombé.

Une fois arriver près du mafieux, il nous invite d'un petit geste de la main à nous asseoir. Je vois un homme du personnel venir déposer des pâtisseries encore toutes chaudes devant nous. Nous les entamons calmement, Momo et moi, après nous être souris de manière enfantine. Nous avions un vrai trésor pour les papilles juste devant les yeux, attendant par le même coup que le brun prenne la parole.

- Je voulais savoir ce que vous préfériez. Nous allons prendre l'avion et je vous laisse choisir si vous préférez que ce soit pendant la nuit ou demain dans la matiné.

- Momo, tu en pense quoi? Pour ma part je préférais que ça soit pendant la nuit, avec toutes les lumières allumer ça sera magnifique.

- Heu je... oui aussi. La nuit me convient mieux.

- Bien alors nous prendrons l'avion ce soir après avoir mangé.

- Nous mangeons ici?

- Non Ichigo. Ce soir la maison sera vide, vos affaires et les miennes sont déjà en chemin pour aller dans la nouvelle villa. Ce soir nous mangeons au restaurant.

Je vois Momo mordre dans un éclair au chocolat avant de baisser la tête, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Je comprends son changement d'humeur et j'adopte la même attitude.

- Hé bien, que se passe-t-il tout les deux?

Nous ne répondons ni l'un ni l'autre, hésitant sur le bénéfice de notre remarque. Mais le regard de l'homme aux iris émeraudes se fait tellement insistant que je prends la décision de dire ce qui nous gène. Mieux vaut que ça ne soit moi plutôt que Momo.

- Hé bien, nous sommes triste parce que nous n'aurons plus Harribel pour nous faire à manger.

- Harribel? Elle ne vous fait pas peur?

Malgré la dureté de la question, la voix d'Ulquiorra se fait douce et rassurante, enfin autant qu'il est possible pour lui. Et je levais les yeux vers lui pour me donner de l'assurance.

- Au début oui, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ai un mauvais fond. Elle ne nous parle pas beaucoup mais elle fait attention à ce qu'on ai à mangé tout le temps. Et puis ce qu'elle fait est délicieux.

- Nous n'aimons pas quand elle part. C'est moins bon.

- Je vois. Soyez rassuré, elle vient avec nous. Elle prendra même l'avion en notre compagnie cette nuit.

Un grand sourire illumine mon visage et je me retourne vers Momo qui sourit elle aussi. Je mange le reste de ma pâtisserie avec gourmandise, savourant le crémeux et le goût.

- Si vous souhaitez profiter de la piscine encore un peu, c'est le moment après il faudra aller se préparer pour ce soir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je retire mon vêtement et me dirige en trottinant vers le bassin avant de plongé dedans avec un bonheur non feint. Lorsque je relève la tête hors de l'eau et me retourne vers Momo, je la vois hésiter. Pourtant au lieu de lui faire signe de venir, je décide de sortir. Je retourne prêt de la table et me sèche entièrement. Une idée vient de germer dans mon esprit.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire une dernière balade à cheval, s'il vous plaît.

Le brun me regarde surprit avant de hocher la tête puis de faire signe à un de ses hommes de mains de tout préparer et de nous aider à nous vêtir correctement pour cette activité.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous sommes tout les deux en tenue d'équitation et les chevaux sont scellé, nous ne perdons pas de temps et partons pour une petite balade en forêt, profitant encore quelques petits instants du climat de la région. J'écoute une dernière fois le chant des oiseaux et essais de voir la petite frimousse d'un petit animal. Mais mise à part un écureuil je ne vois rien.

C'est une heure plus tard que nous regagnons la maison, allant desceller nos montures nous même avant de les câliner une dernière fois. Puis je dis au revoir à mon cheval préféré parmi tous. A partir de maintenant je ne le reverrais plus.

En regagnant la maison je vois Ulquiorra qui m'attend. Momo doit déjà être en train de se changer. Je passe devant lui en souriant, allant le plus vite possible pour ne pas trop le faire attendre. Lorsque je redescends je porte un smoking impeccablement noir.

Sans perdre de temps nous partons dîner au restaurant situé tout en haut d'une des plus haute tour de la ville. Tout le long du repas nous profitons de la beauté de la ville et du soleil couchant. L'ambiance de la salle est incroyable. Dans un coin un petit orchestre joue de la musique, les gens sont tous mieux habiller les uns que les autres.

Malgré l'euphorie et le bonheur, il me manque encore et toujours quelque chose. Cette impression ne veut pas me quitter. Mais je m'efforce de ne pas y penser et de profiter des derniers moments dans le pays, dans la ville.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, et bien que nous aillons prit notre temps, nous quittons le restaurant pour nous rendre à l'aéroport. Sur place j'essaie de deviner notre destination en regardant les écrans de départ, mais bien que je sache que nous allons au soleil je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je vois ensuite Ulquiorra ce dirigé vers une aile du bâtiment, je n'attends pas plus pour lui emboîter le pas. Je le suis sans vraiment regarder ou nous allons, trop occuper à parler avec Momo. J'aime vraiment parler avec elle, bien qu'elle soit un peu timide elle est très cultivée.

Mais d'un coup j'entends la jeune fille hoqueté de plaisir et je la vois ouvrir de grands yeux alors qu'elle regarde devant elle. Je jette un œil dans la même direction. La réaction qui s'en suit est alors à peu de chose prêt la même que celle de mon amie. Devant nous se tiens un jet privé comme je n'en avais jamais vu, pas même à la télé. En bas de la lourde porte d'embarquement, je découvre Harribel et plusieurs autres personnes qui nous attendent.

Une fois installer, nous décollons sans plus attendre vers notre nouveau foyer.

**À bientôt.**


	17. Chapitre 16 Un autre monde

**Chapitre 16: Un autre monde  
><strong>

Je relève la tête vers le ciel et respire cet air vital qui m'avait manqué pendant quelques longues secondes, pour ensuite secouer mes cheveux envoyant des petites gouttelettes de liquide salé rejoindre la surface plane de la grande étendue d'eau.

Le soleil m'éblouis et pour lui faire face je fronce les sourcils avant de refermer mes paupières sur mes prunelles. Je soupire de bien être avant de faire un mouvement lent mais puissant qui suffit à me porter à la surface de l'eau. Puis je me laisse finalement couler lentement, restant dans le liquide à une température des plus agréables, laissant cinquante bons centimètres entre moi et la surface. Je bouge à peine puis finit par faire quelques brasses, je m'enfonce alors un peu plus dans l'eau.

Je finis par rouvrir les yeux. Mais ça ne me pique pas. Bien au contraire ça fait froid. C'est agréable. La fraîcheur du liquide calme la chaleur de ma peau réchauffer par mon sang et le soleil. Je replonge sans plus attendre, je ne fais pas de mouvement rapide, brusque ou fort. Une simple petite poussée suffit pour me faire avancé dans l'eau salé.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans l'eau mais une chose est sûre, je m'y sens terriblement bien. Chaque jour je passe plusieurs heures dans l'eau et me ressource paisiblement. Lorsque j'y rentre, une boule me sert la gorge et des nœuds se forment dans mon ventre. Je ne comprends pas ce qui les causes, j'ai beau chercher. Je continue de me laisser porter par la fraîcheur liquide autour de moi quelques secondes avant de faire un mouvement qui me renvoi vers la surface.

Lorsque ma tête perce la surface, je me laisse un instant pour sentir l'eau ruisseler sur mon visage. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, ma réaction est la même qu'un peu plus tôt. Le soleil agresse durement mes pupilles encore habités par l'obscurité et je fronce les sourcils pour me protéger. Lorsque je me tourne face à la plage, je vois que je suis assez loin du fin sable blanc.

Une nouvelle fois je replonge dans l'eau dont je me délecte encore et toujours de la fraîcheur que je sens sur mon visage. Je fais quelques brasses sous l'eau, avançant fluidement dans l'étendue salé. Puis je remonte calmement à la surface avant de replonger pour de nouveaux mouvements précis. Je répète cette action encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre la rive. Je garde mon corps le plus longtemps possible englouti dans le liquide, mais lorsque je me retrouve accroupis les pieds dans le sable et les épaules dépassant déjà de l'eau je me retrouve bien obliger de me lever. L'eau dégouline de tout mon corps en longs mais fins ruisseaux transparents, allant s'écraser sur la surface plate à hauteur de la mi-mollet.

Je fais un premier pas sur le sable blanc qui est, malgré sa couleur, très chaud. L'eau qui coule le long de ma peau m'immunise temporairement à la brûlure du sol à chaque goutte qui glisse jusqu'à ma voûte plantaire. Un peu plus tard, je rejoins enfin l'ombre des arbres qui bordent le jardin de la résidence. Sous l'un d'eux, je retrouve une chaise longue molletonné avec une serviette poser dessus ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau que j'avais amené au préalable.

Je passe la serviette autour de ma taille puis enlève mon caleçon de bain avant de m'allonger sur le siège relaxant. Je m'endors quelques secondes plus tard, bercé par le doux bruit des vagues et les ombres crées par les feuilles au travers des quelles passent les rayons du soleil. La caresse d'une faible brise d'air réchauffer par le soleil me rassure alors que je sombre doucement vers l'inconscience d'un sommeil réparateur.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux avec difficulté quelques heures plus tard, le soleil avait déjà amorcé sa descente vers l'horizon. L'air avait du se rafraîchir pourtant je ne sentais aucune différence. Je m'assis lentement, posant mes pieds sur le sable fin avant de tourner la tête et de reprendre mon vêtement à présent sec. Je le remets puis me lève afin de rentrer à la demeure pour me doucher.

Lorsque je passe le seuil de la maison, personne ne fait attention à moi. L'habitude de me voir dans cette tenue est déjà bien présente. J'entends une faible mélodie s'élever dans l'air. Je sais déjà qui joue. Sans perdre de temps je regagne ma chambre et, après avoir prit les affaires qui avaient été déposées sur mon lit à mon intention, je pars à la douche.

Lorsque je ressors je me sèche rapidement les cheveux, sans même les coiffer puis je m'habille rapidement. Lorsque je ressors de la pièce, je porte un baggi noir et une chemise blanche dont j'ai retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Je mets la chaîne d'acier qui se trouvait dans la poche autour de mon cou puis je me dirige vers la provenance de la mélodie.

Arriver devant la porte je passe une main dans ma tignasse puis je pénètre enfin dans la pièce. Je me dirige vers le canapé qui orne un des coins de la pièce en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit sur le parquet. Je m'allonge sur le meuble, calant mon bras sur l'accoudoir afin de redresser le haut de mon corps. Puis je ferme les yeux, savourant chacune des notes créer par le contact des doigts d'Inamorie et des touches noires et blanches.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là sans bouger, à simplement écouter la douce musique de Momo, mais l'impression que ça ne soit jamais assez ne me lâche pas. Lorsque je rouvrais les yeux le ciel était strillé de rose, orange et violet. Je cherchais autour de moi un âtre changement pour simplement remarquer l'arrivé du maître de la maison dans la pièce. Il était à présent assit au bureau disposer à l'autre coin de la pièce bordant les fenêtres. Il travaille calmement sur des dossiers en tout genre, marquant les feuilles qu'il approuve de sa signature.

Tout est calme, affreusement calme. Chaque jour c'est la même chose. La même rengaine. Dans quelques minutes nous irons dîner au restaurant en bord de plage, puis Ulquiorra ira dans le salon juste a côté, s'asseoir dans son carré VIP. Je pourrais choisir d'aller prendre un bain de nuit dans l'eau salée juste derrière le bâtiment en compagnie de Momo, ou bien je pourrais rester en compagnie du brun servit en boisson et nourriture par les sbires du patron. Presque tout les bâtiments de plaisir : restaurant, boîte de nuit, magasin, salle de tire, etc... Tout ses bâtiments là appartiennent à Ulquiorra. J'ai finis par comprendre qui était le brun. Un maffieux, un parrain puissant de la mafia. Assez puissant pour posséder une bonne partie de cette grande ville.

Il y a encore quelques jours, je ne savais pas où nous nous trouvions. Puis j'ai aussi finit par l'apprendre. Hulihee palace, une ville en bord de mer sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan : Hawaii. Une île de fête, mais aussi de chaleur.

C'est le brun se levant de sa chaise qui me sort de mes pensées. Il est l'heure. Le maître nous fait signe de le suivre, ce que nous faisons sans rechigner, sans un seul petit bruit. Momo vient se placer à côté de moi, marchant au rythme de mes enjambés. Nous nous sourions. Bien que j'ai le pressentiment de ne pas être à ma place en compagnie du brun, nous sommes bien traité, l'un comme l'autre.

Petit à petit je me rends conte que j'ai développé un sentiment de fraternité avec cette jeune fille. Tant qu'elle va bien alors je garde le sourire même lorsque le brun prend mon corps. Mais c'est pas comme si je n'aimais pas ça... C'est simplement que... Je préférerai un peu plus de douceur, de sentiments, de passion. Malgré tout, Ulquiorra reste gentil avec nous.

Lorsque je reprends conscience de la réalité, une fois de plus, nous sommes déjà arrivé au restaurant. Je ne me suis même pas aperçus d'être monté dans la voiture, ni même d'avoir fait le trajet. Non, à la place, c'est comme si je me retrouvais directement devant le petit rectangle à enseigne tricolore. Ce soir c'est italien? Je vais bien manger alors.

Aussitôt après l'avoir pensé, j'oublie tout le reste de mes interrogations, la seule qui reste est : que vais je manger. Finalement je prends de simples spaghettis à la carbonara et une pêche Melba en dessert. Le repas se passe le plus calmement du monde, et après avoir finit nous regagnons la discothèque toute proche en compagnie du brun. Ce soir pas de baignade, je reste dans le salon.

Arriver devant la porte principale, je me rends conte de la popularité du lieu. La queue est énorme et très longue. Mais nous nous passons à côté sans y faire attention plus que ça. Nous suivons simplement le brun. Le videur nous ouvre respectueusement, s'inclinant bien bas. Les gens nous regardent passer sans comprendre.

Lorsque nous rentrons dans le petit couloir, les lumières tamiser nous mettent tout de suite dans l'ambiance. Une vingtaine de pas plus tard nous descendons un escalier, puis après avoir poussé une porte, nous entrons dans une grande sale décoré de grandes colonnes blanches, de balcons habiller de lourds rideaux en velours rouge. La musique emplit alors nos oreilles, sur la piste au centre de la pièce, des corps se déhanchent, se frottent lascivement les uns contres les autres. La chaleur de la pièce est haute, et nous nous y habituons immédiatement. Je regarde ses gens danser encore un peu avant de regarder le reste de la pièce tout en suivant le brun qui marche devant moi et la jeune fille.

Des sièges habillés du même tissu ornent chaque petite alcôve, et au centre de chaque arc de cercle qu'ils forment se trouve une table en marbre blanc. De nouvelles personnes sont assises sur les sièges, des verres aux multiples couleurs et aux odeurs toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres poser sur les tables. Les gens nous regardent passer. Certain hommes et certaines femmes osent des gestes à notre égard qui me surprennent. Lorsque je vois une femme se lécher les lèvres en me regardant, je me rapproche une peu plus de Momo et du brun.

Bien que ses endroits respire le luxe, ce n'est pas là que nous allons. Nous continuons de marcher derrière Ulquiorra entourer et protéger d'une dizaine d'homme de main. Ils repoussent calmement mais durement les personnes qui nous approchés trop ou qui nous empêches de passer.

C'est dans le coin opposer à la porte d'entrée que nous nous rendons. Nous arrivons dans un endroit encore plus fermer par les rideaux rouges, l'intérieur est éclairé par des lumières rouges, et des banquettes longes tout le tour de la pièce. Au centre des fauteuils, un tapis réchauffe le sol sur lequel est posé plusieurs tables de marbres gris, blanc et noir qui s'imbriquent les unes dans les autres. Elles donnent une impression étrange dû à leurs différentes tailles. Cet endroit est abrité des regards, mais à l'inverse, il est possible de voir tout le reste du bâtiment jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la salle de danse et de plaisir du fond de cette alcôve. Un lieu privilégié, la tanière du patron. Arriver prêt des rideaux j'accélère le pas allant m'écrouler au fond du trou sur la banquette au milieu des nombreux gros coussins molletonnés. J'en prends un au creux de mes bras et le sert contre moi.

Je suis rejoint un instant plus tard par le brun, qui lui, s'assit beaucoup plus calmement. Il passe une de ses jambes au dessus de la deuxième les croisant ainsi. Puis il pose un bras sur une montagne de coussin mise a disposition pour cela. De la deuxième main, il me fait signe de venir contre lui. Je ne me fait ma prier et viens poser ma tête au creux de son épaule. Sans attendre son bras vient se poser sur mon torse. Puis Inamorie nous rejoint. Elle vient se placer contre mes jambes, posant sa tête sur mon ventre avant d'étendre ses jambes sur la banquette. Le reste de l'entourage de notre maître prend place sur les longues banquettes restantes.

Je reporte ensuite mon attention sur toutes les personnes qui se déhanchent sur la piste, qui se détendent autour des tables autour des tables noires, mais aussi sur celles qui s'embrassent dans des coins un peu plus sombres ou sous les plis des rideaux.

Un nouvelle fois je suis sorti de mes pensées par un homme de main qui vient annoncer l'arriver d'une personne voulant voir le brun. Sur un ordre de celui-ci, le colosse retourne chercher le visiteur. L'instant d'après j'écarquille les yeux en voyant qui se tient devant nous.

- Bonsoir Kenpashi.

Je suis prit d'une peur grandissante à la vue de ce monstre carré devant moi. Je me plaque un peu plus contre mon maître, cherchant du réconfort. Et je le trouve quand je sens la main du brun me coller un peu plus à lui. Bien qu'il soit froid, il reste tout de même réconfortant et je me sens en sécurité auprès d'Ulquiorra. Cet homme est celui qui avait essayé de me violer et c'est gri... Gri? Gri-quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire déjà? Je me souviens d'avoir été secouru par un homme mais je me souviens plus qui.

Peu importe, la migraine qui s'impose à mon crâne lorsque j'y réfléchis est telle que je préfère arrêter d'y penser. À la place, je reporte mon attention sur l'homme à la coupe en pique et à Ulquiorra.

- Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire sur Grimmjow?

Grimmjow ! Le tilt fait enfin effet en moi, c'est le nom de l'homme qui m'a sauvé. Mais la sensation qu'il n'es pas que mon sauveur reste graver dans mon esprit.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Une protection

**Chapitre 17 : Une protection**

- Alors, quelle nouvelle m'apportes-tu Kenpashi?

- Il semblerait qu'il en ai eu assez de rechercher ce gosse. Il fait juste ses petites affaires maintenant.

- Je vois.

Je ne comprends pas de quel gosse il parle. Serait-ce de moi? Grimmjow... L'étrange impression de le connaître presque intimement ne me quitte pas. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. Quelle est cette chose importante que j'oublie? J'ai l'impression de fait une grosse erreur quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où.

J'oublie définitivement mes interrogations pour la soirée lorsqu'Inamorie me prend la main pour aller danser. Sans plus attendre je me laisse entraîner par l'ambiance festive, la musique et les pas de la jeune fille. Nous nous déhanchons avec assurance sur un rythme soutenu au milieu de plusieurs centaines d'autres personnes. Bien que l'on soit des plus nombreux sur la piste, l'espace est assez grand pour qu'on ne soit pas collé les uns aux autres, pourtant ça n'empêche pas mon corps d'entrer en contact avec ceux d'hommes et de femmes. La musique déchire mes tympans et les basses alourdissent ma tête. Mais bien malgré ça, je continue de danser comme si de rien n'était. Je ferme les yeux dans une sorte de transe tout en glissant mes mains sur mon ventre puis sur mes cuisses, écartant les jambes tout en me baissant un peu mais gardant le dos droit. Puis je remonte tout aussi lentement, ondulant mon bassin de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite sur le rythme d'une musique lascive. Je sens une chaleur inconnu entré en moi, une chaleur extérieure, désagréable et lourde, qui me fait suffoquer.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je me déhanche sur le rythme sourd mais je finis par sentir une petite main sur mon visage. Je rouvre alors les yeux pour apercevoir Inamorie qui me sourit gentiment. Je balade mon regard autour de moi pour me rendre conte que le nombre de personne sur la piste à drôlement baissé. Ça doit faire un moment que nous dansons.

Je tourne alors la tête vers l'alvéole de notre maître pour voir qu'il est encore là. Je croise son regarde et il me fait signe de la main de le rejoindre. Je prends alors le poignet de la jeune fille qui m'accompagne avant de slalomer entre les personnes qui danse encore. La nuit doit être bien avancé au vu du peu de personne qui reste. Nous montons les marches qui séparent la piste de danse de la zone de détente. Après avoir contourné cinq ou six tables et de nombreuses chaises et de petits tabourets ronds, nous passons dans une allée où des personnes sont étendu de part et d'autre sur les fauteuils. Un peu moins de cinq minutes plus tard, nous atteignons la zone des vips.

Nous regagnions rapidement l'alvéole du brun et je retourne m'asseoir contre lui, posant ma tête contre son torse. Je me penche en avant pour prendre un petit tube en fer et me place au dessus d'un plateau où une montagne de poudre blanche y est déposé. Je mets un tout petit monticule à part avant de l'inspiré par le nez à l'aide du tube argenté. Je renifle deux petits coups tout en passant mon doigt au niveau de la narine par laquelle j'ai prit la poudre.

Je me replace ensuite contre le maître de l'endroit tout en ramenant mes jambes contre moi sur le divan. Je sens la main du brun passé dans mes cheveux et vois la petite brune venir s'asseoir par terre devant moi. Je la sens posé sa tête sur l'une de mes jambes puis je ferme les yeux encore une nouvelle fois dans la nuit. Je laisse l'étrange sensation de malaise créer par la drogue m'envelopper. L'étrange sensation de me sentir flotté est extraordinaire, mais je me sens aussi incroyablement lourd, comme si j'étais lier à la terre. Ces deux sensations en même temps me donne un mal de tête horrible.

Autour de moi les hommes et les femmes continuent de discuter, la musique continue de retentir et de se faire entendre à mes oreilles mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Je me laisse aller un long moment mais je finis par sentir le dos de doigts froids sur ma joue. Je rouvre les yeux doucement, mon mal de tête a été remplacé par une impression de tournis et de flottement beaucoup moins désagréable. Je lève le menton pour fixer mon regard dans celui émeraude de mon protecteur. Il passe la même main dans mes cheveux avant de me faire signe de me levé. Je me redresse sur le canapé puis pose la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour la secoué légèrement.

Je semble la réveiller car elle sursaute légèrement avant de se frotter les yeux qu'elle finit par fixer sur moi. Elle me regarde quelques secondes avant de sourire. Je place mes jambes à sa droite avant de me lever. Le brun lui est déjà à la sortie de l'alvéole, un homme de main lui passant son long manteau gris sur les épaules. Je me retourne vers la petite et lui tends la main pour l'aider à se lever. Nous contournons la table basse où se situe toujours le plateau de poudre blanche puis rejoignons notre maître qui nous attend un peu plus loin.

Sans plus attendre, nous quittons le club discothèque et rejoignons la voiture sur le parking. C'est l'affaire d'une vingtaine de minutes et nous franchissons le grand portail en fer noir. Lorsque je descends enfin du véhicule toute envie de sommeil, qui avait tant bien que mal réussit à entrer en moi, a disparut. Mais ça ne semble pas être le cas de la petite Inamorie qui baille grandement. Nous regardons le propriétaire de la demeure rentré dans la maison suivit de ses hommes, quant à moi je me dirige vers l'entrée aussi. Inamorie me suis difficilement et, alors qu'elle chancelle d'un côté à l'autre, je la sens s'accrocher à mon poignet. Je retourne vers elle et une nouvelle fois je la vois bailler tout en mettant une main devant la bouche.

Je lui prends alors délicatement la main avant de tourner à gauche au lieux d'entrer dans la maison. Nos pas résonnent sur le bois qui fait le tour de la maison. Nous passons devant les fenêtres du hall d'entrée et passons plusieurs bancs avant que je ne bifurque encore une fois à gauche, suivant le chemin fait de planché en bois marron foncé abrité par une sorte de toit, de la même couleur. Le chemin forme un quart de cercle vers la droite tout en étant incliné dans une douce pente. De chaque coté des poteaux qui supportent le petit toit en bois qui nous abrite sont plantés des arbres et des plantes exotiques.

Puis soudain le toit protecteur au dessus de nous s'arrête tout comme le bois sous nos pieds, qui est remplacé par des dalles de marbres blanc. La végétations s'est elle aussi arrêtée pour laisser place à une étendue de marbre blanc habillé de transat en bois aussi sombre que le planché un peu plus tôt. J'avance encore de quelques pas puis choisis un transat au hasard auquel je mène la jeune fille qui manque de trébuché. Je la fais s'allonger sur le coussin blanc qui recouvre le transat. Autour des murets délimitant le sol blanc, la végétation continue. Des fleures de multiples et diverses couleurs sont éclairées par des lampes de jardins qui diffusent une douce lumière blanche et claire.

Je retire mon maillot, mes baskets et mon pantalon que je pose sur le transat derrière moi puis je me retourne vers la gauche à nouveau. Devant moi, à quelques pas, s'étend une piscine en forme de huit aux croisements internes arrondis. Sur la droite, la piscine continue, rompant la boucle extérieur du huit pour faire un nouveau cercle plus petit. Dans cette petite bulle, protégé de l'eau par un mur se trouve un bar en plein milieu entouré de sièges immergés de l'autre coté du mur. À l'opposé d'où je suis, sur l'autre coté, là où se situe la boucle interne, se trouve un jacuzzi toujours en marche. Une fois encore, un fin muret mais cette fois immergé de tout petits centimètres seulement laisse passé des vagues d'eau chaudes, continuant ainsi de chauffer la piscine.

Je fais les quelques pas qui me séparent des marches permettant d'entrer dans l'eau maintenue à vingt-trois degrés. À chaque nouvelle marche, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans l'eau tiède et agréable. Lorsque enfin l'eau arrive à la moitié de mon ventre, je me laisse tombé en avant, l'eau engloutissant ainsi tout le reste de mon corps et ma tête. Comme à chaque fois, je me laisse flotté entre la surfasse et le fond. Je ne sais jamais exactement combien de temps je reste ainsi, faisant un mouvement par ci, un mouvement par là pour me maintenir à une profondeur agréable. Je finis pourtant par ouvrir les yeux. Le clore me pique, et je cligne des paupières une fois ou deux pour m'habituer. La piscine est allumée et les lampes rondes et plates sur les parois diffusent la même lumière que les lampes du jardin. Cependant les remous de l'eau tracent des dessins au fond du bassin et mon ombre est renvoyé sur la paroi opposé à chacune des lampes. Je pose finalement un pied au fond du bassin afin d'exercer une pression qui me ramène rapidement à la surface, j'inspire alors avec un nouveau plaisir une bouffé d'oxygène.

Étonnement un homme se tient sur le marche entre la terrasse du salon et le dédale en marbre. Il me semble ne jamais l'avoir vu, mais malgré tout son visage me dit quelque chose. Cet homme est plutôt imposant, si ce n'est pas une montagne de muscle. Sa stature carré lui donne un air sévère et il faut que je m'approche du bord du bassin pour réussir à distingué la couleur de ses cheveux. La lumière blanche des petites loupiotes me permet de découvrir une courte chevelure argenté. Il est habillé d'un costume sombre, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si il s'agit de noir ou de bleu, ou encore de gris. Je le vois faire plusieurs pas vers moi avant de se détourné et d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord d'un transat, là où normalement on pose nos pieds.

- Bonsoir, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, continuez de nager si vous le souhaitez, me dit-il d'une voix rauque qui lui va bien.

- Bonsoir, je peux savoir qui vous êtes?

Je le regarde desserrer sa cravate quelque peu puis déboutonner avec lenteur sa veste de costume. Je découvre un gilet gris d'une propreté impeccable par dessus une chemise blanche. Je devine que la chemise est faite de soie lorsque je la voie brillé à la lumière pâle.

- Je vous ai posé une question.

- Du calme. Ne soyez pas si agressif, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Bien au contraire, je suis là pour vous protéger sous les ordres du boss.

- Ulquiorra-sama?

Je sursaute dans l'eau lorsque je le voix rire tout bas avant de hoché presque imperceptiblement la tête de manière négative. Lorsqu'il la relève il me fait un clin d'œil avant de me sourire de manière rassurante.

Tout d'un coup je comprends. Mes pensées font le rapprochement à une vitesse vertigineuse entre cet homme, le fait qu'il me semble familier et ma rencontre avec le bleuté il y a de cela trois jours.

_Grimmjow..._

Je lui souris alors tout en me rapprochant lentement de lui. Je finis par poser mes deux bras sur le rebords de la piscine et le menton sur ceux-ci puis je lui sourie, lui montrant par là que j'ai compris de qui il parlait. Je le regarde encore quelques petites secondes silencieusement avant de couler mon regard sur la jeune fille toujours endormi sur le transat à peine à trois mètres de nous. L'homme suit mon regard. Il ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué car il soupire longuement. Il finit par reporter son regard sur moi avant de hausser les épaules et me sourire à nouveau. Un nouveau sourire de réconfort, un sourire qui me met en confiance. Et pour une fois je sais que je peux l'avoir.

- Quel est votre nom?

À ma question je le vois sourire une nouvelle fois puis il sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche avant d'en prendre une entre les lèvres, qu'il allume une petite seconde plus tard. Il prend le temps d'inspirer une bouffé avant de lever la tête vers le haut et de recracher la fumé calmement. Le nuage blanc se dissipe peu à peu au dessus de sa tête. Il rabaisse enfin la tête vers moi pour me regarder une nouvelle fois. Sa voix résonne alors pour la troisième fois dans le silence de la nuit.

- Muguruma Kensei.

Je lui sourie avant de pousser de mes deux pieds sur la paroi contre laquelle j'étais appuyé pour me renvoyé au milieu du bassin. Je plonge la tête sous l'eau pour la deuxième fois avant de ressortir juste le haut de la tête, laissant tout juste mon nez dépasser pour pouvoir respirer. Je me mets alors à parcourir le bassin, essayant de créer le moins de vague possible, me déplaçant à l'aide de mes pieds qui touchent le fond. Je laisse mes bras aller derrière moi au rythme et aux mouvements de l'eau créés par le passage de mon corps. Cette sensation est agréable. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier un peu plus la caresse de l'eau contre mon corps.

Finalement je reviens, tout aussi lentement vers l'argenté, avant de sortir le bas de mon visage hors de l'eau. Je pose alors mon menton sur le rebord de la piscine comme le ferait un chien sur le genou de son maître. Je prends encore le temps d'observé cet homme une longue minute. Puis je me décide enfin à parler pour lui faire comprendre que je me rappelle et que j'ai compris pourquoi il est ici. C'est un peu une manière de le remercier.

- Je vous fais confiance, Muguruma-san.

Il hoche la tête rapidement avant de prendre une nouvelle bouffé de sa cigarette. Cette fois il met moins de temps à la recracher.

- Appelez moi Kensei.

- Entendu.

Sur ce dernier mot je décolle mon menton du sol blanc à rainures grises et noires avant de reculer ma tête et de me laisser couler. Je m'amuse à me déplacer sans que Kensei ne puisse me voir pour ensuite percer la surface pour respirer à un endroit bien plus loin. Je me retourne régulièrement pour croisé le regard de l'homme et je le vois me suivre des yeux au maximum. Lorsque je ressors suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne puisse me voir, je prends le temps de le regarder me chercher du regard.

Je passe le reste de la nuit dans l'eau de la piscine alors que l'argenté reste là pour me veiller pendant que la jeune femme non loin continue de dormir.


	19. Chapter 18 Un nouveau jour

**Chapitre 18 : Un nouveau jour**

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Kensei m'accompagne souvent. Ulquiorra en a fait mon garde rapproché. Je me sens plus en sûreté maintenant que l'argenté veille sur moi. Et je sais que bientôt ce cauchemar prendra fin. Même si j'ai encore du mal à vraiment comprendre le problème.

Les jours défilent, tous dans le même thème en générale bien que les affaires de la mafia se différencient. Le brun m'emmène partout avec lui et chaque fois je suis un peu plus écœuré. Lorsqu'il a participé à une vente d'organe, je suis rentré en vomissant.

Aujourd'hui il nous emmène voir des personnes qui ont une dette envers lui. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Rapidement nous nous retrouvons dans des 4x4 noirs. La route se fait sous l'échange des commentaires plus que barbants des hommes de mains présents à l'avant du véhicule.

C'est trois bonnes heures plus tard et après avoir roulé sur une route de cailloux glissants que nous arrivons prêt de deux bâtiments. Les véhicules s'arrêtent dans ce qui pourrait être qualifié de cour et nous en descendons tous un par un. Une partie des hommes entre de les bâtiments sans même attendre une parole du patron. Je rejoins Ulquiorra et Kensei me suit sans mot dire. Il reste toujours à quelques pas de moi et je m'en sens incroyablement rassuré. Une fois à ses côtes, le brun rentre dans le bâtiment le plus petit. Je le suis calmement, toujours couvé par l'argenté. Moins d'un mètre me sépare de la porte ouverte de la bâtisse et pourtant je peux déjà sentir l'air frais qui s'en dégage venir caresser ma peau.

J'inspire un grand coup en entrant dans la pièce. Il y fait si sombre, ou est-ce parce que je suis habitué à la grande luminosité ? Il me faut quelques minutes pour voir enfin correctement. Mais les mots des gens autour de moi se font directement entendre à mes oreilles. C'est désagréable, une femme n'arrête pas de gigoter dans se qui semble être la cuisine. À mesure que je m'habitue à l'obscurité j'arrive à distinguer un homme rustre affalé dans un fauteuil au fond dans une autre salle que j'apparente au salon. Il est immonde, rien que le voir me dégoûte. Je peux facilement voir la sueur grasse couler des pores de sa peau. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang et vitreux.

Je m'approche lentement pour me poster prêt du brun. L'homme fixe alors son regard sur moi et je suis pris d'une tenace envie de vomir quand je le vois passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant d'étirer un sourire lubrique. Inconsciemment je recule de quelques pas. Je finis par sentir le corps imposant de Kensei dans mon dos et je me calme alors rapidement. Encore un de ses vieux pervers.

Je me rends comp te de l'avancée de la discution que lorsque l'un des hommes d'Ulquiorra sort un couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa veste. Une peur panique s'empare de moi quand je pense à tout ce qu'on peu faire avec ça. J'entends finalement le brun demandé d'une voix glaciale à son sous-fifre de couper un doigt à l'homme à présent terrorisé. Sans attendre je me retourne pour cacher mon visage dans le torse de l'argenté.

Aussitôt l'homme imposant contre lequel je me protège empoigne mes bras avec assurance.

- Monsieur, est-ce vraiment raisonnable de laisser ce jeune homme voir ça? Dit-l'argenté d'une voix assez forte mais avec une pointe de soumission.

À ces mots, le patron tourne un regard vert moi avant de nous faire signe d'un geste de la main de sortir. Aussitôt nous quittons la maisonnée. Je sors d'un pas attife, rapidement suivit par l'argenté. Derrière nous les premiers hurlements de l'homme et les pleures de la femme commencent à se faire entendre.

Je ne perds pas plus de temps et emprunte le chemin de terre sèche par lequel nous sommes venu. Silencieusement, mon protecteur m'emboite le pas. Je quitte rapidement la route pour me dirigé vers des arbres secs mais aux feuilles suffisamment nombreuses pour m'abriter des rayons agressifs. L'herbe aussi sèche que tout le reste me griffe les mollets et s'attache à mon panta-court.

Derrière moi j'attends les plantes geindre faiblement sous les pas de Kensei jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête. Je me retourne enfin lentement vers lui. Je découvre une mine soucieuse sur son visage et je me force à lui faire un sourire pour le rassurer. Il lève alors le bras pour venir caresser ma joue de sa main. Mais à ma grande surprise, il est allé essuyer une larme. Une fois encore je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

L'adulte sort ensuite un paquet de cigarette de l'intérieur de sa poche. D'un geste vif du bras il en fait dépasser une avant de la prendre entre ses lèvres puis de l'allumer. Moi je regarde la scène avec un plaisir nouveau. Ce geste avait été fait tellement de fois que maintenant l'argenté le faisait par automatise mais avec beaucoup de grâce. Kensei releva ses yeux aciers sous mon incessante observation. C'est à mon tour, gêné d'être prit en faute, que je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds pour leur découvrir un tout nouvel intérêt.

À peine a-t-il le temps de finir sa cigarette que nous voyons les hommes de mains d'Ulquiorra sortir de la maison. Il sort peu après et avec l'adulte nous rejoignons le reste du groupe. Sans attendre plus longtemps nous montons dans les véhicules et entamons la route du retour. Je suis tout à droite du véhicule entre la porte et Ulquiorra, face à moi l'argenté est assit calmement. Je regarde par la fenêtre tout en essayant d'oublier les images qui se forment dans mon esprit à propos de l'homme dans la maison.

J'essaie de calmer tant bien que mal le malaise qui s'empare de moi. Je me concentre pour ralentir et approfondir ma respiration afin de calmer la nausée. Mais je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que si je ressens toutes ses sensations aussi fortes c'est parce que le manque de drogue commence à se faire sentir. Soudainement, alors que cette pensée me vient en tête, je commence à transpirer sans pour autant avoir chaud. Bien au contraire une sensation de froid intense s'empare de moi et me fais claquer des dents.

Immédiatement je vois une main pâle entrée dans mon champ de vision. En son centre se trouve une petite pastille blanche. Avec empressement et envie je m'en empare avant de l'ingurgiter sans eaux. Je n'en ai plus besoin depuis quelques jours. Et je ne peux malheureusement plus me passé de ce petit bonbon qui me fait me sentir tellement mieux.

Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques petites minutes pour que je sente les premiers effets et je me détends immédiatement. J'entre dans une sorte de bulle ou tout me parvient de loin. J'oublie tout de mes problèmes, tout de ce qui m'entoure.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard nous entrons dans la bâtisse richement décoré d'Ulquiorra. Je m'en rends à peine conte, je vois tout à travers un épais nuage de brouillard qui m'empêche de comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je descends du 4x4 dans un état second et suis le brun vers la maison une fois que celui-ci est descendu.

En franchissant la porte des odeurs de nourriture m'emprennent le nez. Une furieuse sensation de malaise entre dans mon corps. Inconsciemment je me dirige vers la porte vitrée qui donne sur la terrasse. Derrière moi des pas résonnent. Les foulées sont plutôt longues et j'arrive à savoir sans mal qu'il s'agit de Kensei. Je descends les marches sans m'en rendre conte et m'affale sur le premier transat à ma portée.

Calmement et en silence l'argenté vient s'asseoir sur le transat de l'autre coté du chemin, à mon opposé. Une nouvelle fois je le vois allumer une cigarette. Je le comprends au son du briquet et non à ce que je vois. Mais petit à petit les effets commence à s'estomper et je me sens revenir à la réalité. Je quitte cette tranquillité, ce nuage de confort. Je me remets à penser à mesure que les secondes passent. Toutes les pensées que j'avais abandonnées reviennent une à une pour créer une cacophonie assourdissante et un mal de crâne intenable.

J'essaie de fixer mon regard sur quelque chose autour de moi mais je sens ma tête tourner. La respiration lente et profonde de l'homme à coté de moi me sert de support sur lequel je cale tente de caler mon propre souffle.

J'entends l'homme se lever puis faire quelque pas. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce qu'il fait. Sans m'y attendre je sens une main me caresser la tête. De longs doigts fins mais forts passent dans mes mèches de feu. Ce geste me procure une sensation d'apaisement très agréable. Je sais que je peux conter sur Kensei.

- Dis Kensei, dis-je pensivement tout en savourant le contact de ses doigts.

- Oui?

- Tu as une famille?

Ma question le surprend car il arrête la délicieuse caresse. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je le vois sortir une autre cigarette de son paquet blanc. Il l'allume rapidement avant de tirer un peu sur le tube. Il recrache la fumée avant de recommencer sa douce attention réconfortante. Sans attendre je ferme les yeux.

- Oui j'ai une femme. Et une fille.

A ces informations j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux pour les fixer sur le visage sérieux de l'argenté. Cela m'attriste de me dire que cet homme possède une famille et qu'il ne peut même pas être avec eux. A la place il est obligé de protéger un gamin comme moi.

Sans même que je ne m'en rende conte, des larmes se mettent à couler silencieusement sur mes joues. La grande main de Kensei vient essuyer une larme en une douce caresse.

- Pourquoi ces larmes?

C'est à ce moment là que je me rends conte que je pleure et un sanglot me prend à la gorge. Je fixe mon regard dans celui, acier, de l'adulte. Sans attendre je viens poser une de mes mains contre mes yeux. De la paume je les essuie l'un après l'autre rapidement sans parvenir à stopper les larmes.

- Je suis désolée. Tu es obligé de rester ici à cause de moi alors que tu pourrais être avec eux.

Sur le visage de l'argenté, une expression de surprise apparaît pour quelques secondes. Elle est bien vite remplacée par un sourire réconfortant et compréhensif.

- Ma fille doit avoir à peu de chose prêt votre age. Et quand je vous regarde je me fais une obligation de faire quelque chose pour vous aider. Vous me faites penser à elle. Voilà pourquoi je ne me plains pas et pourquoi je suis heureux de pouvoir vous protéger.

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je le fixe avec un air totalement imbécile sans réussir à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. En voyant ma confusion il me frotte la tête de manière rassurante avant de me sourire gentiment. Je remarque alors que mes larmes ont enfin arrêtées de couler et j'essaie de mes paumes les dernières présentes aux coins de mes yeux. Je le rassure à mon tour en lui faisant un sourire.

Pourtant intérieurement je m'en veux toujours autant de séparer un père de sa famille de cette manière. Je reste convaincu que je prive une jeune fille de son père et cette idée me révolte au point que je me haïsse moi même.

Rapidement une jeune domestique nous rejoint pour nous apprendre que le repas est servit et que le maître m'attend pour manger. Dans un dernier sourire de la part de l'argenté, je me lève et me dirige vers la maison. À peine ai-je franchi le seuil de la véranda que je me sens déjà étouffé. Me faisant violence pour ne plus y penser, je me dirige d'un pas qui se veut assuré vers la salle à manger où une immense table est remplit des mets les plus délicats.

Je me rends alors à ma place à l'opposer du brun. Nous sommes chacun assit au bout d'une table disproportionnée et plus ridicule qu'élégante. Un silence tendu s'installa mais Ulquiorra n'y prêta même pas attention. Nous mangeons sans même échanger un mot. Je monte me coucher peine mon assiette est-elle finit.

La nuit est des plus longues et je ne parviens pas à fermer l'œil. Le brun ne m'a pas fait appeler et bien que je n'arrive pas à dormir, je profite de cet instant de répit. Je quitte la douce chaleur de mon lit aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

La villa est encore endormi. Je foule le carrelage froid de mes pieds nus. Le ciel d'un bleu sombre laisse place au violet puis au rose, au orange et au faire et à mesure le ciel s'éclaircit. Les oiseaux s'éveillent à peine. Leurs premiers chants retentissent dans le silence encore présent de la nuit. Je passe dans le long couloir décoré de tapis, de commodes sculptées et de rayon de lumière attire mon attention et je me dirige vers lui sans vraiment m'en rendre conte.

Je passe rapidement dans la véranda pour ensuite ouvrir la porte vitrée. L'air frais remplit du sel marrant réveille de petits frissons sur ma peau. Je contourne la piscine d'un pas lent et descend les quelques marches situées derrière elle. Mes pieds finissent par entrer en contact avec le sable fin et blanc de la plage. Il est encore froid et une sensation très agréable remonte le long de mes jambes. C'est alors que je remarque que je porte un simple débardeur blanc et un pantalon de jogging bleu marine. J'aurais probablement du me couvrir avant de sortir mais cela m'importe peu.

Soudain j'entends un frottement de tissu dans mon dos signifiant que quelqu'un bouge. Une peur me prends quand j'imagine que ça pourrait être le brun. Je me retourne alors à contre cœur pour découvrir que finalement il s'agit de Kensei. La tension qui avait prit place dans mon corps retombe d'un seul coup. Je lui fais un grand sourire pour l'inviter à me rejoindre. Il arrive à ma hauteur en une dizaine de pas seulement. Nous nous remettons à longer la mer dans le silence. Petit à petit le soleil se lève.

Je m'arrête un instant pour remonter mes bas de pantalon. La seconde suivant les vagues d'eau froide viennent mouiller mes pieds. Sans attendre nous prenons notre chemin. Nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre tout en écoutant l'île s'éveiller. À mesure que les minutes passent la plage se remplit de personnes. Des enfants jouent déjà dans le sable alors que les parents profite du soleil encore doux de cette matinée.

Je finis par remarquer que c'est kensei qui guide notre chemin. Je le suis sans vraiment y faire attention. Tant que je reste avec kensei je ne suis pas inquiet. Bien au contraire je suis probablement le plus en sécurité. Je prends le temps de bien le détailler. Je ne sais pas quel age à l'argenté, mais il est indéniablement beau.

Il tourne la tête vers moi s'étant rendu compte de mon intérêt pour lui. Il me fit un sourire avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. Mais il ne détourna pas son regard de moi pour autant. Il semble réfléchir à quelque chose de désagréable, je le comprends quand je le vois froncer les sourcils durement.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Cette question me prend au dépourvu. Pourquoi me pose-t-il cette question comme ça d'un coup?

- Je vais bien. Pourquoi?

- Tu n'as pas prit de drogue depuis hier. Tu ne ressens pas de manque ?

Alors c'est pour ça? Maintenant qu'il en parle, je n'y avais pas fait attention. Et j'ai beau me concentré, je ne ressens aucun manque et je me sens bien. Je me sens libre.

- Non, je vais bien.

- Je vois.

Sur ces derniers mots il reporte son attention devant lui. Nous reprenons notre marche silencieuse comme si nous n'avions échangé aucun mot. L'eau se réchauffe petit à petit. Je lève la tête vers le soleil, il doit être à peut prêt huit heure.

Autour de nous, le paysage change petit à petit. La plage de sable laisse lentement place à la roche. Nous remontons les rues piétonnes de la ville qui longent le bord de mer. Nous passons au milieu des restaurants des cafés, des magasins. Nous gagnons le port de plaisante qui est bien moins agité que la ville. C'est alors que je réalise que la villa d'Ulquiorra est à plusieurs kilomètres du port. Nous avons donc tant marché que ça?

D'un pas sûr Kensei me conduit jusqu'à un bateau noir mat. Il est assez important et comporte un petit jet, ainsi que trois étages. je vois l'argenté passer sur la passerelle. Pourquoi aller sur ce bateau? Il se retourne alors vers moi et me tend la main pour que je puisse traverser à mon tour. Il me guide ensuite vers l'étage intermédiaire et me fait asseoir sur un des divans. Il me dit de patienter, qu'il revient. Pour passer le temps je regarde autour de moi.

Je remarque un jeune homme brun vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise noire sans manche relever la passerelle que je viens de franchir. Il se retourne alors vers moi et je le vois me faire un clin d'œil avant qu'il disparaissent à l'étage en dessous. Quel drôle de garçon porterai un 69 sur la joue ? J'entends et sens alors les moteurs démarrer alors que Kensei s'approche de moi avec un verre de jus de fruit dans la main. Un homme à la chevelure rouge le suit. Il est torse nu, ce qui laisse voir ses nombreux tatouages, et porte un simple bandana dans les cheveux.

- Hey Ichigo ! Ca f'sait longtemps, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil et un large sourire. Prêt pour une balade en mer?

Je suis surpris par son ton. Nous sommes nous déjà vu? Sans approfondir la question plus que ça, je me tourne vers l'argenté pour l'interroger du regard. Il me répond par un simple sourire. On quitte le port sans plus attendre pour s'éloigner un peu plus de cette île à chaque seconde.

Peu importe où on va, tant que Kensei est là pour me protéger. Et puis ces gens ont l'air de faire confiance à Kensei et inversement. Ils n'ont pas l'air si méchants.


End file.
